


Through the Cold, I Will Find You

by artemisfae



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisfae/pseuds/artemisfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz, looking for a blacklister, starting a relationship, and trying not to die:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, make no money. Just trying my hand at writing. Cross Posted.

Raymond Reddington. He definitely is the Bain of her Existence. All Lizzie could think of, was the bottle of wine and collector’s edition of Gone with the Wind waiting for her to at home. Instead, she was cold as hell, crouched behind a rusted out ’74 Nova, hoping like hell her toes didn’t freeze off. For a shoot-out, it seems to be at a stand-still as their target shoots with frightening accuracy at anyone approaching from any sides. He has to have back-up with him. No one is that good.

“Lizzie, I can’t believe he would let this peach of a car go to absolute ruin. It’s a crime against humanity. My next door neighbor, Patty Stevenson’s father had this very same car. Brand new off the lot, Candy Apple Red, that car would set the stage for the most delicious acts a 14 year old boy could only dream of.”

“RED, A) Why in the hell are you here? And B) 14? Really?? At 14 I had my nose stuck in a book 99% of the time.” Lizzie hissed to Red as she tried to get her bearings from having the scare of her life. “You are supposed to be covering the back entrance. Ressler is going to shit himself when he notices that you’ve abandoned the post he assigned you.”

“Lizzie, Donald will recover from the shock, I promise. And up here, I am doing something infinitely more important-covering your back. Relax, everything will be fine, I left Dembe in my place so that there will be someone competent back there, at least.” Red’s grin is infectious and Lizzie can’t help but smile in return. She loves his absolute disregard for authority. She would never tell him that, but it’s undeniable.

This particular night, Red, Lizzie, and the FBI team are waiting for Vincent Gentry, #22 on the Blacklist. He is a magician of sorts. He makes his victims, literally disappear, no traces have ever been found. Hundreds of men, women, and children are gone, like a puff of smoke. However, a source of Red’s found a lead that may bring about his capture, or if Red has anything to do with it, his demise. Accidents can happen, and when Red is along, they happen frequently.

“I can’t believe that we are stuck here in po-dung Indiana, looking for Vincent’s brother, when I could actually be having a day off. You ever hear of one of those? They rock” Lizzie’s furious whisper, accented by the puffs of steam due to the cold, seems to drive her point home to Red, as his grin dims slightly.  
There’s no time for Lizzie to dwell on her irritable mood, because a snap of brush in the forest in front of them is deafening in the quiet. Both of them, guns drawn and ready, hold their breath as they wait for whatever is in the woods in front of them to come out.

They have no option but to stay and fight, as Sebastian, Vincent’s brother is known to have an arsenal to put any doomsday prepper to shame. Moving would leave them completely exposed to Sebastian’s excellent marksmanship.

Lizzie’s attention is momentarily distracted by Red, who is slowly maneuvering his body in front of hers. “What do you think you are doing? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Red catches her eye during her whispered protest. “When whomever that is shows themselves, you need to be ready to make it into the trees to our left, the opposite of where they are coming from."

“Red, I won’t leave you, I won’t run while you leave yourself exposed-“

“Lizzie, we don’t have time. Be ready.” The words hadn’t even finished their last reverberation in the air before the woods to their right exploded into chaos. Dogs! Shit, shit, shit, she thought to herself as she tried to get a clear shot of the 3 enormous canines that are hell bent on maiming them.

“Get out of here! I will be right behind you.” Red, never taking his eyes off the beasts, shoots one immediately. Lizzie takes off for the woods drawing the fire of Sebastian and Company, while one of the dogs changes its trajectory away from Red, to follow Lizzie. Yes, follow me you son of a bitch, is all Lizzie can think of. Red has a better chance if he only has to deal with one hell-beast.

A burning sensation tears through Lizzie’s left arm, just as she clears into the forest, branches whipping at her face. Great, a graze, that’s just what I needed. A small scream bursts forth involuntarily as another burning sensation in her injured arm reaches her brain. Are. You. Kidding. Me… Damn it!  
Adrenaline pushes away the pain, helps her focus on the immediate problem. The dog-! This time, a full forced, blood-curdling scream is ripped from her throat as the beast tears into her upper leg from behind.

Lizzie falls to the forest floor in a tangle of tearing flesh and growling hound, scrambling to turn on her back and shifts for a shot. After wrestling for what seems like forever, but can’t be more than a few seconds, she twists her body, left arm useless and puts a bullet between its eyes, ending the mongrel’s miserable life with a yelp echoing through the forest.

Focusing on the here and now, Lizzie can feel the numbness of shock setting in. Or maybe it’s the absolute awful damn cold of the night. Either way, she has to keep her wits about her or die.

Fight the panic. Take stock of the situation. She can hear shots continuing in the woods behind her. She can’t see the clearing or the car, so she made it much further than she originally thought. Copper. Blood. Pain.

Her arm, hanging useless at her side seems to be her biggest problem. Hide. Looking around, Lizzie looks for anything that could provide her with sufficient cover to tend to her injuries temporarily until she makes her way back to the team. Dragging herself to her feet, her left leg on fire, dripping blood on to the pristine, snow covered forest floor, she circles around and spots an older tree with enormous exposed roots.

She steadies herself on the nearest tree, grabs a branch with her right hand and twists with all of her strength, snapping a branch off. She needs to cover her tracks. As she makes her way to her destination, she leans to the right, dragging the branch behind her. It helps her compensate for her injuries on the left side of her body and distorts her tracks should one of Sebastian’s friends comes looking-Someone had to have released the dogs when they did. Her efforts won’t do any good if they have another dog, but she isn’t in any shape to be running anyways and has no hope if that is the case.

Gingerly settling down low enough to stay out of sight, Lizzie unbuckles her belt and pulls it off. Making a loop and trying to lasso her limp left arm is harder than anticipated and is glad that no one is here to witness her fumbling attempts at first aid. Finding the highest wound, she tightens the belt as much as she can. Black spots dance before her eyes, her nostrils flare as she struggles to breathe, to remain conscious. If she passes out, she may not wake up.

Red. He will be looking for her. If he’s alright. She whimpered, and this time it had nothing to do with her injuries. He has to be fine. They were just making their way back to a good place after the Braxton fiasco.

He fine, he just can’t get away because he is helping the team capture Sebastian. There is no other option. He will come for her.

Lizzie regulates her breathing and formulates a plan to get back to Red, when all of the gunfire ceases, leaving the air deathly still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie in the woods. Violence, angst. Red will save her, won't he?

Red is fine, he just can’t get away because he is helping the team capture Sebastian. There is no other option. He will come for her.  
Lizzie regulates her breathing and formulates a plan to get back to Red, when all of the gunfire ceases, leaving the air deathly still.

Lizzie will be fine, she runs like an antelope across the Serengeti… Those legs. Sonnets should be written in their honor. Red watches Lizzie sprint to the tree line from his peripheral vision, once again focusing on the remaining 2 mongrels. Well hell. Only one, as the other scrambles to change its trajectory to follow Lizzie into the woods. It leaves a gnawing in his gut, but he will have to trust in Lizzie’s abilities because to shoot at the dog, would be to shoot at Lizzie. That is something that will never happen. Ever.  
Red let’s himself fall back into a prone position against the car, waiting for the dog to make its move on him. From deep within the woods, a pain-filled yelp echoes through the trees, chilling his blood more than any barrage of bullets ever could. Lizzie.  
Red puts his boot up, taunting the dog. Satisfaction floods him as it takes the bait. The next bite the dog takes is of Red’s Colt .45. Well, that’s the end of that. He pats himself down, ensuring the adrenaline rush hasn’t masked any new holes that do not belong on his person. In a shootout, one can never be too certain a stray bullet hasn’t found its way into the most inconvenient of places.  
Shifting his view to the house, Red’s eyes catch a glint on the ground next to him in the moonlight. Lizzie’s Comm. Unit. His only possible link to her before searching through the woods. His heart stuttered at the thought of not hearing her testily reassure him that all is well.  
Picking the communicator up, dusting off the snow, he puts it in his ear only to nearly be deafened by Ressler’s frantic shouting “Report, Report, Alpha team, check-in immediately!” “Agent Keen has taken a jaunt through the woods, I will retrieve her momentarily.” “Reddington, explain” “I’m afraid you have bigger problems, Donald. You MUST understand the importance of detaining Sebastian Gentry in working condition. If you lose him, you lose Vincent. That would be one banana peel spill you would NOT recover from. This I promise you.”  
Before he can voice another dire warning towards Ressler, a scream fills the night, jerking Red around as if it were a physical blow. Seconds later a gunshot, then all is still from the woods in front of him.  
Red realizes that should he attempt to make his way into the woods after Lizzie, Sebastian and company would Swiss cheese him. He always pictured himself as more of a Gouda, or even a Havarti. Not something so pedestrian as Swiss. A distraction. “Donald, you and your G-Men, should concentrate all of your fire on the East end of the house. Your East. Clear?” “Whatever your plan is? It had better work.” Ressler had no idea that his plan was to get to Lizzie, not capture Sebastian. What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.  
Within seconds, a cacophony of fire is unleashed on side of the house furthest from Red. Seeing it as his only chance, he crouches, and makes his way to a position to propel himself towards the woods. Standing and then moving at a fast clip, Red reaches the trees just as the gun fire reaches a crescendo.  
Lasting only seconds, the silence that follows is deafening in its finality. Not pausing for a second to ponder the ramifications should the FBI have just put down Sebastian Gentry, Red maneuvers through the trees and brush, tracking Lizzie’s trail.  
Visibility is nonexistent and his Lizzie is nowhere in the immediate vicinity. He quiets his breathing and concentrates on listening for Lizzie to lead him to her. Hold on Lizzie, I am coming for you. Heaven help whatever or whomever caused her distress, because they were about to receive a pink slip via Raymond Reddington.  
The woods must be used frequently, foliage was trampled all over the place. He decided to make his way in as straight of line as the forest floor allowed, knowing that Lizzie wouldn’t have had the time to do anything but flee from the beast. You can’t possibly take the time to find the path of least resistance when running in terror.  
No sounds, came from any direction, as if the canopy of trees and the blankets of snow have created a veritable padded room. It was stifling.  
Finally spotting some semblance of a trail, he followed at a pace that is far too slow for his racing mind. However, breaking an ankle would be a Charlie Foxtrot that Lizzie simply didn’t have time for him to indulge in.  
Blood. Through a break in the canopy, the moonlight clearly outlined the increasing black ink-like drops in a macabre scene that caused sweat to bead on his brow.  
Walking faster, because who needs ankles when you don’t have Lizzie, Red ceaselessly scans the woods for any sign that Lizzie is or has been there recently. “Lizzie”. Taking the chance to say her name out loud, Red continues on. Every few feet, he repeats her name, a litany on his lips. At this point he’s not sure if he’s saying it to aid his search, or comfort himself with the sound of her name.  
Spotting a small clearing ahead, he rushed ahead. Blood. Sweet Jesus it’s everywhere. His gut, now a tangles mass of tension and grief, nearly upends itself as he spots a large bloody body, covered in snow. “No. Oh god, Lizzie, I’m so sorry, I should never have told you to run.” He slides, falls to his knees, struggling to uncover his only reason for living.  
It’s the mutt. He has never been so happy to see the corpse of a canine missing a large portion of its skull. That’s my girl. He almost felt like smiling, but they weren’t out of the woods yet. Quite literally, in fact.  
Moving away from Pet Cemetery, Red again tries calling out for Lizzie while scanning through the woods for any trace of her. He sees the distorted tracks and his thoughts jump to the conclusion that she was dragged through the woods. Gun drawn, he is prepared to eviscerate anyone that stands between him and Lizzie. The nearly overwhelming worry is a luxury that he can’t afford. His main focus has to be her safety.  
In between calls, he hears a small moan from one of the trees. He silently makes his way towards the largest tree-It’s the only one that could conceivably conceal a person. Its tangled roots making a safe haven from any onlookers.  
“Red” Gun still drawn, he hurries around the tree to the most horrific sight in recent memory. Watching his Lizzie in the grips of a fiery nightmare has NOTHING on gazing upon her positively drenched in blood. “Are you alone?” Her shaky “Do I look as if I am dressed for entertaining?” was slightly reassuring. Her sass has survived intact, but there was just so much blood.  
Attempting to stay calm as to not frighten her more than he is certain she already is, Red looks at her deadpan, “If you wanted to get back home to Rhett and your wine, there are certainly better ways to go about flying home. A life flight is infinitely less comfortable than my jet, sweetheart.”  
“It not as bad as it looks.” she explains as she finds his hand and grips as if it is her only lifeline. “So you aren’t trying to audition for a slasher film?” “Hardy-Har, asshat… No. Some of this belongs to the dog. Not all, but some. He took a chunk out of my thigh and it resulted in a wee bit of trouble standing again. I may have stumbled and landed in what was left of Fido’s face.”  
While checking her legs for the bite, he took ahold of her left hand to help her shift to find her wound in what little light available. Her immediate scream, startled him into dropping her hand as if it were on fire. “What-“. “Gunshots. Yes, that was Plural. One is a graze, one may still be in there, but I didn’t exactly have time to dig. We need to get out of here. I’m not going to lie, I’ve almost passed out about a dozen times, and just sitting here, my vision is spotty.”  
“I appreciate your candor, I would have expected your usual “I’m fine” even while bathed in blood. I’ll put a gold star on your chart when we get home.” “Go. To. Hell.” He is well accustomed to her stubbornness. Keeping to her right, he pulled her arm around his neck to lift her to her feet. Once up, he looked down into her eyes “I was just there, so I’ll have to decline your loving invitation.”  
His whispered confession is met with her confused stare. Adam’s apple bobbing he explains, “I thought you died, Lizzie. There is no other hell on earth for me than that.”  
He can see the tears in her eyes, but she just smiles and says “I bet you say that to all the girls covered in blood that you save.”  
He wished she would have answered seriously, but he understands. Sometimes, in the worst circumstances, humor is the only thing that gets you through to the other side with your sanity intact. “You would think, but I must confess that you are my one and only.” Her lack of reply could mean anything. She is probably concentrating on staying conscious. Stumbling through the forest, retracing their steps, they both fell into a watchful silence.  
They were almost to their destination, moonlight glinting off of the ’74 Nova, when Sebastian Gentry himself walked out from behind a large tree, holding a shotgun to his shoulder, ready and aimed at Lizzie. Well that’s unacceptable was Red’s last thought before being struck from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie trying to make it out of the woods intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos! Please let me know what you think, good or bad. As usual, I still own nothing and mistakes are all me as well.

They were almost to their destination, moonlight glinting off of the ’74 Nova, when Sebastian Gentry himself walked out from behind a large tree, holding a shotgun to his shoulder, ready and aimed at Lizzie. ‘Well that’s unacceptable’ was Red’s last thought before being struck from behind.

Chapter 3

Lizzie immediately fell to her knees without Red’s support. Her grunt of pain was only overshadowed by the sound of her blood pumping through her veins that everyone within shouting distance was sure to hear. Think. What would Red do? Assess the situation. She unobtrusively looked behind her under the guise of holding her torso in pain. Male, no gun, just a log. That she can work with. As she straightened her body, she placed her hand behind her back as if to provide herself with more support. If her hand happened across her gun at the small of her back, all the better. Her heart clenched as she glanced at Red. I have to save us. Where the hell is Ressler?! She can hear vehicles and movement in the distance, but no one close enough to be of any assistance.

“What are you doing? If you hoped for a hostage or two, you probably should have picked more suitable hostages, or at least refrained from knocking out the only mobile one you had.” Sebastian’s eyes narrowed and Lizzie realized that perhaps sassy wasn’t the correct approach. She can’t help it, they are out of time and she is pissed that his cohort hit Red.  
Never happier for the cover of shadows and darkness, she shoots, first at Sebastian hitting him in his chest, just to the right of the butt of the shotgun. Letting the slight recoil help her downward momentum, she twisted her body as she fell, emptying the rest of her magazine in the direction of their other assailant. She only had to refrain from killing their lead, no one else. It had nothing to do with the fact that the man had struck red. Nothing.

The groan from right next to her let her know that Red was alive and would be joining her shortly. Shouts in the distance assured her that the Calvary was on their way. She lifted her head to keep her eye on Sebastain, only to watch him lumber to his feet and stumble away from them through the woods.

“Red, nap time is over, let’s go.” He shifted his body beside her, grunting his reply of “Dembe is here to keep you line.” How does he do that? What normal human being can go from unconscious to taking control of the situation in half a second? Son of a bitch. He was right, Dembe was making his way to them, keeping an eye in the direction Sebastian took off in.

Standing now, Red looked down at her, reached down, and lifted Lizzie in his arms. Their slight shaking was the only indication that he was having trouble. She was then placed gently in Dembe’s arms while Red led the way through the woods to the house, gun drawn.  
Seeing the agents rushing towards them, Lizzie’s head rolled back on Dembe’s arm and the tension left her body. They were safe.

“Dear Donald, a day late and a dollar short, that seems to be the story of your life. Sebastian is making his way through the woods, but leaving you a splendid blood trail thanks to Agent Keen. It shouldn’t be too hard for you to track. We shall be taking our leave right now as we’ve quite had enough of blood and canines. Agent Keen will contact you when she is well enough.”

“You need to be debriefed!” “That’s nice, Donald, have a good evening.” Red stated without having stopped on his journey to their vehicle or to even glance in his direction. His attention was firmly on Lizzie.

Seeing Red as a lost cause, Ressler turned to an agent next to him and ordered a search of the woods. He radioed the team at the main road on standby and let them know of the fugitive.

Once firmly ensconced in the Mercedes, with Lizzie in Red’s arms, he gathered her close. Peppering soft kisses on her head, he whispered how so very glad he was that she is still with him, apologies for not being able to protect her properly. When they were alone, he could truly be himself.

When her right arm snaked up to the back of his neck to hold him in return, he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. “I wish that I could take all the pain from you, sweetheart.” “Red, it’s fine, you saved me again. Thank you.” “No, you saved me…again.”  
She lost her battle with consciousness before she could even begin to wonder what he meant by that.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The brush of her lips against his was like getting whipped. As his body surged, he tightened his hands on her upper arms, caught between dragging her on top of him and pushing her away. They shouldn’t be doing this. So many unanswered questions. Both of them panting, foreheads and noses resting together, their breath mingled…

“Lizzie….Lizzie!” The panic in Reds voice made her pause. She slowly opened her eyes in an unfamiliar room, in an even more unfamiliar bed. “What?” or as close to the word she could get with a mouth as dry as the Sahara. When she looked over to him, he was sitting in a terribly uncomfortably looking chair next the bed. “Your breathing changed and I was afraid that if you were having another nightmare, your stitches would tear. That is an unpleasantness that we definitely want to spare you from, my dear.”

“No, I’m fine.” Even though her body was on fire and aching for the man in front of her. “Where are we? How long was I out? Did they get Sebastian Gentry? Do we know the location of his brother? Are you ok? Did the whole team make it out alright? What our next move?”

“Well aren’t you a Chatty Cathy. You have been out 7 hours and frankly, I have yet to sleep and I am not sure if I will even remember your last question by the time I get the first 729 answered. While you were napping, Dembe and I had a hell of a time securing a safe house in this god forsaken state. The closest I’ve ever been to Indiana is when I went to town on Samantha O’Donnell, who happened to have grown up in South Bend. Now. Everyone is fine, they caught Sebastian, not been informed as to the location of Vincent, as I am sure the FBI wants to avoid letting me get to a Blacklister before them as to avoid the murder of said Blacklister.”

“Wow. Talk about Chatty Cathy, give me a minute to process that. How long are we staying here?” Her arm was making itself known in the most unpleasant way. Her grimace let Red know that it was time for her pain medication. He let himself forget, in his relief, that she lost a copious amount of blood and nearly the use of her arm. Her discomfort was unacceptable. Grabbing her pills and her water off the nightstand next to the bed, he moved to prop her head up so she wouldn’t choke on them.

“Red, I know you have to be exhausted, can you please lay with me? I am so tired, but the thought of not being able to find you, to see you when I wake up gives me the scratch right now. I just need to feel safe. I need… you.”

The gleam in his eye and the roughness in his voice belied the brilliant smile he gave her. “Of course, my dear, I was just waiting on you to awake.” He went to move to the other side of the bed, gingerly making his way across it so that he was as close as he could get without touching her and risk exacerbating her injuries.

When they were finally settled face to face, Red reached up to cup her cheek, leaning forward carefully to give her a light kiss. At the last moment, Lizzie tilted her head upwards, to change his affectionate kiss on the forehead to a full on kiss on the lips. He pulled back in surprise fast enough to see her lick the taste of him off her lips. “God you taste so good.” escaped her mouth before she could think. “I didn’t mean that, I’m on drugs, you gave them to me yourself.”

Red’s head fell back as the laughter huffed out of him. “Lizzie, you are so damn beautiful right now.” “I changed my mind, maybe you’re the one on drugs, because if I look half as bad as I feel, you officially sit on a throne of lies.” His face transformed into a mask of seriousness, his voice grave “Never have I lied to you.”  
Kissing her forehead and breathing her in, he whispered “Good night, love”.

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know how you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the Blacklister...kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being such awesome readers! Still not my characters, but mistakes are my own:)

Over the next few weeks, Red was ever diligent of her health, but had been studiously hands off. Annoyingly, he kept his touches affectionate, but not quite as much as she’d like. Always ready to assist her with whatever she needed, he’d put off business or left it to Dembe to handle. 

She was such a grouchy patient, she felt bad. She hated forced convalescence. When he would ask her if she needed anything, just once she would like to reply ‘Maybe a few orgasms’. That would be sure to shock the smile right off of his face. As of right now, since she no longer needed assistance getting around, he was finally ‘keeping up appearances’ for the day. She missed him, but it gave her time to think. 

Their cabin was only 2 bedrooms, so she and Red have been sharing one room and Dembe in the other. Unfortunately, Red was sure to keep a gaping distance between them in bed. She knew he feared harming her and she loved him more for it. Loved. Raymond Reddington was fast becoming the center of her universe. As terrifying as that prospect was, the thought of him just flying away literally made her chest ache. She needed him and for more than just answers. She even needed his anecdotes, which he has an endless supply of. She needs to heal him. 

Sometimes she sees the past creep into his eyes, freezing out everything around him. She knows she can’t replace the love of his past, but she can fill the holes with a future. She knows she has changed, but she’s stronger now. She knows that Red has brought out the darkness within. He hates himself for it, but it was already there and it would have only been a matter of time before the shadows immerged. 

From the information Ressler gained from Sebastian Gentry, they know that his brother Vincent is a business man in Chicago. He operates under an alias. He owns a condo downtown, and a farm in the country, about an hour outside of the city. They have a tentative schedule of his over the next few weeks, and he seems to be a normal guy, if you look past the murdering parts. He even donates to charity. In fact, they would be staging their takedown at a charity auction for which he is not only attending, but is a keynote speaker at. If Liz didn’t know any better, she would think that Red did this on purpose…He’s had no interest in her…clutch for quite some time. It’s been so long since she saw the burning need in his eyes…Maybe she would use this opportunity to put their issues to bed, once and for all. 

Red was beyond agitated at Lizzie’s participation, his jaw tightening with Cooper’s news of the mission. Offering to fly her anywhere in the world to “continue her convalescence”, screw that, I am not missing the takedown.

Their mission was a simple one. Vincent As always Red was to be her escort, while Samar and surprisingly Aram, were to be their spare eyes on the floor. Their budding love was a shining beacon for all to witness and Lizzie was so happy they were finding their way. 

Her dress and accessories for the evening were delivered a few hours before show time. Simple but elegant, the floor-length gown fit like a glove. Long sleeves would cover her  
recent injuries, but a dangerously low scoop neck and the non-existent back made the gown risqué enough she couldn’t wear undergarments. Red had exquisite taste.

“Lizzie, I hope you know that if you need assistance dressing, I am ready and available for your…use.” “As amazing as that sounds, we just don’t have the time to get it done right, but thank you Red.” 

The bright smile that accompanied her words was met with shock. Red stared, slack-jawed. When he finally found his wits, his gravelly whispered “Lizzie...are you serious?” but she just winked and flounced out of the room to dress.  
++++

Seeing Red in his formal wear was an exercise in restraint of the likes Lizzie has ever experienced. He was so devastatingly handsome that she just wanted to lean into him and lick him. And his backside…the fantasies that have been fueled would fill a thousand books. “Red, you look…nice,” Staring up into his eye, she saw the need and passion that he has been restraining while she healed. 

Noting its return with more relief than she would admit, Lizzie became breathless, achy with want. “Lizzie, you are stunning, are you ready to be my wife?” “What-“ “Tonight, our cover. We are married. Were you even present?... I knew it, you aren’t ready. We should stay in and let the others make themselves useful.”

“No, I was just distracted by your…tie, it’s crooked” He leaned in closer, within kissing distance. “Are you going to do it?” His smell. “Lizzie, my tie, I’d take care of it, but I lack a mirror to do so.” His tie. Right. She pretended to adjust his tie that was perfect to begin with. She only said it because she didn’t want Red to know how ridiculously adolescent she was behaving. 

“Let’s go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to bed.” “Why, Lizzie, I am glad we are on the same page.” He ushered her to the Mercedes and shut her in before she could even think of a reply.  
++++

Since the party was being held at the Chicago Museum of Natural History, there were many more agents on hand than they usually utilized. The many exits causing a logistical nightmare. Vincent Gentry was to be front and center the entire evening, there would be no problems with the takedown. Lizzie’s Comm. link was wired to the team so she could keep Red apprised of the team’s progress throughout the night.

Upon entering the building, Red was ever diligent, tense. “We have time until the actual takedown, what would you like to do, search out the Mushroom Puffs, or dance?” Lizzie was desperate to ease the tension that she could feel in the forearm under her hand. “Why don’t we walk” “Alright, but I thought you would want to dance.” As he led her out of the main ballroom towards the exhibits, he finally answered “I don’t want you to strain your leg too much, you are still supposed to be taking it easy. I won’t compromise you, no matter how important Gentry may be.”

Red led her into the Paleontology wing, prehistoric monsters, lining the corridor. They stopped at the fossilized remains of something that looked like a T-Rex, but was shorter and had a smaller head with slightly longer arms. “Lizzie, this creature is a cold-blooded monster, seemingly intent on destroying everything in its path. With enormous teeth and a muscular body, it looks as if it a pure killing machine…However, I read that a group of scientist have uncovered new information that leads them to believe that these monsters mated for life. Think what you will, but even the most hideous of creatures are capable of love. It’s also rumored that the males had a phallus measuring six feet plus.”

“Maybe that’s why she stayed. He was just good in bed, or nest I suppose.” “Lizzie-“  
“We are in the middle of an operation here. We don’t have time for you to be messing around in here.” Lizzie hadn’t even heard Ressler approach, so intent on Red she was.  
“Donald, we were just talking about you.” “No we weren’t, Red.” “Ah, Lizzie, I do believe that a six foot dick was mentioned.”  
There was no disguising Lizzie’s outburst of giggles at Red’s reference. Ressler rolled his eyes and walked away with a stern “It’s almost time.”  
Sighing at the lost moment, Lizzie grasped Red’s proffered arm and they went back to reality. Liz couldn’t stop thinking about the story, her heart racing with the implications.  
++++++

Upon reentering the ballroom, Gentry was just finishing out his speech. It was time. They made their way to the staging area, where all the speakers entered and exited from. Red grabbed them both flutes of Champagne on the way. Standing close, seemingly deep in conversation, they both remained watchful. As the team found their places, Gentry came rushing out of the staging area, running right into Red, taking him down in the process.

What looked like an accident at first, became a nightmare the instant that Gentry grabbed Red’s throat and held him in front of him as a human shield. Red. No. Their cover had been blown somehow. “Let him go, you don’t want him. He is useless as a hostage.” “I don’t believe so… As this is my only way out, I am afraid he is stuck with me.” 

“You could trade him for me, I am smaller, easier to maneuver with.” Red’s eyes widened in shock and denial. His message was clear, but Lizzie was in charge of his protection…and the thought of him hurt made her want to vomit. She couldn’t meet his eyes after she spoke, knowing that he would be furious. “Ok, come to my right. Slowly. If you make any sudden movements, I will crush his windpipe, leave him to die and take you anyway.” Once she was at his side, he shoved Red to the ground with a punch to the side of his head, grabbing Lizzie and cutting off her air supply before she could guess what he was going to do. 

Backing through the staging area, Gentry kept his back to the wall. Red coughed and made his way to a standing position, never taking his eyes off of them. He stalked after them, his rage making him appear larger with every step. “I was wrong, in the grand scheme of things you are no longer needed.” Lizzie could see that Gentry had just signed his death warrant. Making eye contact with Red, she tried to let him know that she had this and not to let his rage get the best of him. 

They had made it to a darkened hall lined with rock formations, no sign of the once again inept FBI, when Lizzie reached her right arm out towards a boulder, shattering the glass of chardonnay that she had concealed in the folds of her dress, bringing the jagged stem up to stab Gentry in the softest tissue she could reach, which was the arm that was holding her throat. He grunted in pain, but he didn’t let her go. His hand tightened. “Bitch, that was a deadly mistake for you to make.” Shaking her and squeezing forcefully, he pushed her with surprising force into Red, and ran towards the opposite end from where they entered. 

Red caught Lizzie and gently laid her on the ground, his hand supporting the back of her neck. “Can you breathe? Cough Lizzie, show me you can breathe, because if not, I’m afraid I’ll have to be the one to shove a pen into your neck.” 

Lizzie coughed convulsively, desperate to catch her breath. “I’m….fine…get…Gentry.” “Oh no, my dear, I am not leaving you here alone with a killer on the loose while I search through god knows how many exhibits. Let’s get you checked out and then we will have nothing but time.” Red’s reference to her earlier quip of not having enough time to make love came to the forefront of her mind. Her cheeks deep red, her excitement grew. This is it. Finally.

The EMT’s looked her over and let her know that since she was still breathing, there was just extensive bruising and to baby it for a while and stick to liquids and soft foods for a few days. If she had any trouble, she was instructed to follow up with her doctor for further examination.  
Ressler and his G-Men were still searching the museum, but were aware that Lizzie was injured and would meet with Ressler in the morning to be debriefed and file her reports the next day. 

Red led her to Dembe and the waiting Mercedes making sure she was comfortable before making his way around to his own side. All was quiet for a few moments until Dembe, of all people, to break the silence. “Raymond, we staying at a hotel, or going to the safe house?” “I suppose it will be closer and less…time consuming to stay here close to the meeting place tomorrow. Just take us to our regular stomping grounds here in the windy city. Thank you for reminding me of our options, my mind has been on other matters.” 

With nothing to say that Red wouldn’t think of as a challenge to fluster her further, Lizzie remained quiet for the rest of their journey. When they arrived at the hotel, Red purchased 3 adjacent suites, dashing her hopes, just a little. Or a lot. He is all talk. For all his teasing, he has no intentions of us sharing a room. “Plausible deniability. The FBI will make sure that there was no funny business. Why they haven’t yet realized that I am all about the funny business, I have no idea.”

Dembe led the way into their suites, checking each room to make sure there were no security issues. He said his goodnights and left them silently alone…  
+++++++++

Standing alone in the bedroom with a silent Red was more than a little disconcerting. Crossing her arms, she hugged herself “Maybe this was a mistake.”

“The hell it is, we need this. I could have lost you. Again. You deliberately put yourself in danger. Nothing is worth your life. Most especially mine.” “Wrong. I couldn’t watch you in the hands of a killer. I had a plan.” 

“Has it escaped your attention that I too am a killer? I can assure you, the day I am done in by some two-bit farmer turned businessman, it’s probably time for me to go anyways.”  
“Never will it be time for you to go….God, I didn’t want to fight, why are we always at odds?” 

He stepped back, making sure she was looking at him. “Lizzie, you are free to go to your own suite, if you so choose. I certainly don’t want you to go. But know this- Unless you are prepared to wake up next to me in the morning, then maybe you should go. I have wanted you, needed this, for far too long to make light of this and what it would mean for us.”  
His body hammered at his will, demanding that her take her, but he just waited, head tilted slightly for her to make her decision. God, he loved her so much. I don’t want to be so abrasive, but this..she was his entire life. Red interpreted her silence as a need for further reassurance.

“I promise, I’ll even go slow…after the first time.”

Her arms moved and he thought she was shifting to leave, but they just went to her side. He held his breath as he heard a zipper, and then her dress hit the floor.  
Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie are intimate for the first time. Very fluffy. If that's not your thing, skip this chapter. The action will be back soon enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... rated M for...love stuff. My very first time writing a love scene. It's much steamier than I had anticipated. Please be gentle and please let me know what you think

Staring at him, waiting for him to make a move was killing her. His reverent stare was empowering, but a little disconcerting. She moved her hands to cover herself.  
“No, please, no. I’m just enjoying the view.” “I was worried that you might be having a stroke.” 

“If that was a quip about my age, I believe that you will be happy to be proven wrong. Many, many times tonight… I want to remember you, remember this. I want you to touch me, Lizzie, please.” Her touch was surprisingly sure, confident. She started at the back of his neck, running her hands down hen back up his arms to cup his face, look into his eyes. “Kiss me, Red.” Now she was the one pleading.

His kiss, when it came, was soft, reverent. “Like you mean it.” His lips brushed hers again, just as softly, a whisper of a touch. She could feel the coiled tension in his body, the heat radiating from his skin. However conflicted his mind may be, his body was hard for her. Ready for her. Damn the man and his self-control. She wanted the beast, the man. She wanted him. “I always mean it when I kiss you.”

Looking down at her, he knew that he had never seen anyone as lovely as his Lizzie, blushing with desire, pupils dilated. Her chest was moving up and down in an uneven rhythm. “You are so beautiful. You take my breath away…I’ve changed my mind. Slow. I want to go slow. Next time, no promises.”

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and was rewarded with a moan that sent him reeling. She kissed him back with a hunger and voracity that stunned him, her hands grabbing his biceps for leverage. When he released her mouth, he drove her back towards the bed, sitting in front of her, looking up. He urged her down so that she was straddling him. Her nipples tight with passion were begging for his mouth. Who was he to deny such a plea? Taking one bud after another into his mouth, he barely registered her hands on his head, scraping over his scalp, driving him mindless, almost forceful in his attention to them.

At her gasp, he slowed his ministrations, reminding himself that he would be gentle, cherish this first time with her. He relished the way she clutched him to her breast, desperate for him to continue. As if she couldn’t get enough of him. He knew exactly how she felt.

They stayed like that for a long time. Kissing and touching. There were so many things they wanted to do with each other, to each other, but they were both loath to move on from the heaven they found right here in this moment.

“I want to be inside you.” God yes! In response, she crawled off his lap, laid back on the bed, waiting. As much as I love that damned tux, you’re going to need to take that off for what comes next.” His answering grin was all Reddington and absolutely predatory. “Oh, I’ll get there. Patience is a virtue. I did say I would take my time.” She watched as he undressed down to his undershirt and boxer briefs, climbing onto the bed next to her so he could relight the fire he wanted to consume him.

Taking her nipple into his mouth once again, his hand made the journey from breast to the juncture at her thighs. Her legs parted slightly, teasing him with what’s to come. He growled at her breast, kissing his way up to devour her mouth. His fingers parted her folds, finding her drenched with need. His thumb found her clit, playing her with ease of a master well versed in this art. “Oh, God Red. Yes!” was all she could get out as her mouth broke away from his, falling into a million pieces.

Shattered, they lay panting. Red giving her time to recover while still lightly stroking her. She was sensitive, but her know just how much was enough, leaving her wanting more once again. He was so hard, she could feel the beat of his heart at her hip. “I need you inside of me. I need you to love me until we don’t know which part of us is you and which part is me. I don’t need slow, I need you to love me.” He stilled at her words, holding himself back from her just a few inches. His voice sounded like he has just swallowed glass as he replied. “I do. That is one thing you will never have to worry about.” “Red, I love you too, but I am going to shoot you myself if you don’t get moving.” Lifting his hips and releasing the most magnificent erection she has ever seen. 

Not wanting to wait any further, she wrapped her fingers around him, her fingers not even close to touching. Pulling on him, moving him on top of her, guiding him to her entrance, she gasped at the feel of him. Finally, he thought, I am home.

Lizzie widened her knees as far as she could, needing him deeper. “More, Red. Give me more.” “Wrap your legs around my waist.” When she did, she was breathless at the depths that he reached as he surged within her. She could tell he was holding back, his biceps shaking with the effort of his restraint. “Don’t hold back. I love you. It’s ok, we need this.” His growl was the only warning she got before he let loose, driving into her with such a force that they ended up much further on the bed than when they started. Their tantric climax was an emotional peak that neither were prepared for. Red collapsed beside her, just as breathless as she. She mourned the loss of his weight, mewling a protest as he gathers her against him. “Shhh. I don’t want to crush you… Lizzie, you are magnificent…I cannot believe that I have gone my entire life, not knowing what pleasure truly was until this moment.” Her mumbled reply wasn’t even real words, but the garbled “I love you” at the end as she closed her eyes was more than enough for him.  
++++++++++++++

Lizzie woke up to the smell of coffee and a faint tickling on her nose. What the hell? Sleep…need sleep. “Ugh. What the hell, Red” Her eyes cracked open to a grinning Red, who looked years younger. As exhausted as she was, she couldn’t help but grin back, as she mirrored his happiness. As she stretched her sore body, she noticed the feather in Red’s hand. Where the hell did that come from? Looking around she notices feathers laying sporadically throughout the bed and entire room.  
Noticing her puzzlement over the feathers, Red informed her “You may have ripped the comforter… during our excess last night…and this morning.” " Maybe because you decided to mistake my body for a buffet line." Returning his grin, Lizzie couldn't remember when she felt so happy. 

His teasing turned serious as he whispered “This changes everything Lizzie. There will be protocols in place to keep you safe at all times. I know that you value your privacy and they will remain as distant as possible, but I value you more. You are all that matters in this life for me. I know that you think that I was only interested because of knowledge I believe you hold of The Fulcrum, but you should always remember that without Elizabeth Keen, there is no Raymond Reddington. Not because of some leverage I need, but because I don’t want to exist in a universe that you are not a part of.”  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thank you for being so wonderful!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money. Just loving this ship!

“Gentry got away” Agent Ressler said many other things about the operation at the Museum and details that usually Lizzie would be extremely interested in. Today?...Not so much. Red was currently driving her crazy and ordering their breakfast. Eyebrows raised in question of what she’s in the mood to eat, he tipped the menu towards her so she could just point it out to him.

“Thanks for the update, Ressler. When are we meeting to brainstorm on our next move?” Lizzie was attempting to withhold her giggles as Red was trying his hardest to make her laugh.

_Damn that man is so adorable._ “What time was that? You’re kind of cutting out on me. Let me move to try and get better reception.” Walking away from Red was easier said than done, as the man currently was wrapped around her, nuzzling her neck from behind. “1 o’clock. Be there. Call Reddington and make sure he knows. You know he’s going to want to give us his input.”

“MMmmm….I have something I’d like to put in you” Yanking the phone away from her ear, she was forever thankful that the call timer was blinking, indicating that Ressler had indeed, hung up the phone before he heard Red’s shameful teasing. _Shameful._ If she was so affronted by his words, why would the stupid little smile refuse to leave her face?

“Red, stop, we don’t have all day. We only have a couple hours and I intend to soak in the tub for one of those hours as someone decided to add ‘Make Liz bow-legged for the rest of her natural life’ to their bucket list last night and this morning.” Red threw back his head in laughter. Listening to his joy was infectious. Grinning, she turned around, pecked him on the cheek, and made her way to the Suite’s delectable bathroom.

_I could definitely get used to this._ The Jacuzzi tub was delightful and relaxing. Eyes closed, Lizzie mentally ran through the list of things that needed to be accomplished. Usually, Lizzie was front and center in the investigation, but a certain someone has taken up residence in her thoughts. Red was a distraction. A distraction that now knew the entire map of her body by feel alone. _What was I thinking about? Red= distraction, Exhibit A._

Eyes still closed, jets pumping, she failed to notice that she had a visitor. Feeling watched, she opened her eyes to see Red leaning up against the wall, observing her with heat in his eyes. “Breakfast is here. It came sooner than it was supposed to. Would you like me to bring it to you? Or you can just come out and eat naked. I vote option #2, but I may be a little biased” Red said with a wink and a grin. “I wouldn’t want to damage Dembe’s delicate sensibilities.” “Dembe would not mind eating in his own suite, I promise.”

“I’ll be right out.”

“Did you just dismiss me, Lizzie? Because I can promise I’ll be a good boy and only look and not touch.”

Lizzie’s stomach took that moment to growl, drawing a frown from Red. “I need to be taking better care of you. I’ll set up breakfast.”

Lizzie flipped the drain on the tub, turned off the jets, and threw on the robe on the back of the door. She was starving. Red was a demanding lover, so earthy and natural. Nothing was out of bounds and she relished in the easy comfort level that they had reached so quickly.

Walking up behind Red, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, wanting to thank him for being so wonderful. He was still an ass, but a wonderful ass.

“This breakfast smells divine. The chef here is exempliary, highly recommended.”

“I am so hungry, I would eat it even if I made it, and that is testament of how much I want sustenance.” Red’s answering chuckle was adorable. She loved to make him laugh. “Eat up, you’ll need the energy for later.” He swiped a piece of bacon off his plate and turned towards a knock at the door. Dembe stepped in the door and Red stepped close to him and they were conversing in low tones. Liz shrugged. _Whatever. Guess I’m not part of the cool kids club. If it’s terribly important, I’m sure they will share._

Glancing at the men, Liz took the opportunity to swipe the rest of the bacon off of Red’s plate. _Bacon and eggs…should have ordered that, rather than fruit._ Totally absorbed, Lizzie didn’t notice that Dembe had left and Red was staring at her with a look that she could only interpret as adoration.

Self-conscious, Lizzie swallowed her bite of pilfered food and quickly wiped her mouth. “Sorry, bacon just looked and smelled so good, I couldn’t help myself…” Her explanation died off awkwardly as he stared. “Lizzie, I hope you know that you can help yourself to anything that I have with no worries you won’t be welcome to whatever you want or need.”

Blushing furiously, Lizzie could help the warmth that spread at his declaration. _My criminal is so sweet_. Butterflies had set up shop, making her stomach flip-flop.

“Thank you, Red.” Her hand still on her stomach, she couldn’t help but feel anxious at how Red could ever be interested in her long term. Sure she was a federal agent, but she had a very limited scope of the world in comparison to Red. Sweat broke out on her brow at the thought of not being enough, once again. _Am I having a panic attack over this? Geez Liz, get a grip._

“What’s wrong?” “Red, nothing, I am fine. Just anxious maybe?”

“Anxious about what? Me? Us? You can talk to me. I don’t want you to have any doubts.”

Her stomach churning, hands shaking, sweat was beading on her forehead and lip. “I don’t have doubts, I am just going to go to lie down for a few minutes. I think I just worried myself into a slight panic attack.” She said with a shaky laugh.

Red’s deep frown told her that he didn’t believe a word of it. “You are not one for hysterics, Lizzie. What is wrong?” “Nothing, I just don’t’ feel great. Maybe I hogged down that bacon way too fast, it’s probably nothing.”

Red turned back to the table, frowning and contemplating Lizzie’s words.

Halfway to the bedroom, a vicious pain tore down her side, causing her to crumple to her knees with a sharp cry. She was in such pain that she didn’t even hear Red’s shout for Dembe, or notice that he was at her side in an instant. He bent over her with a worried face, checking her with gentle hands. That was the last thought she had.

Red had not felt that much panic at hearing Lizzie cry out in a long time. Something was terribly wrong, this was not just some enemy to vanquish. If her appendix burst, or some other health issue, he couldn’t control the situation. Couldn’t predict the outcome, and that was unacceptable.

He was so high on the feelings that she invoked, basking in all of the joy they experienced. Maybe gloating a little in the fact that Lizzie would want him long term, and not just for answers that she believed he could provide.

Then, in a split second, his happiness shattered with her cry of pain. It galvanized him into action, his long strides carrying him to the bedroom swiftly. The sight of her, curled up in a ball, ripped through his gut and amplified his helplessness at not being able to immediately cure her.

“Dembe! Call Kaplan!!!

Lizzie was covered in sweat while cramps clenched her body and brought pitiful sounds of anguish that were turning an alarming shade of grey/blue.

Dembe raced in with the phone as Red tried to get Lizzie to speak to him, as if getting her to speak would automatically mean that she was going to be alright.

She didn’t respond, her breathing slight and labored.

“Kaplan is 45 minutes out, we’ll have to call an ambulance.” As uncomfortable as Red was with calling in outside help, Lizzie needed medical attention immediately. “Do it. Get them here now.”

Lizzie’s breathing was getting alarmingly raspy, her lips more blue than grey. One hand behind her head, the other firmly on her pulse point, needing affirmation that she was still with him.

Red swore as Lizzie jerked up, almost head-butting red as her eyes rolled back in her head, convulsions racking her body. Dembe was shouting instructions and directions to the 911 operator while Red was struggling with Lizzie. Once finished, Dembe dropped the phone and immediately grabbed Lizzie’s legs, helping Red control her flailing in an effort to prevent her from harming herself. “Lizzie!...Jesus, I don’t think she’s breathing!” Her small frame shaking so violently, that it was all they could do, just to keep her from smacking her head on the floor.

Tears sprang to Red’s eyes, feeling so helpless, but knowing he had to do something. If he didn’t Lizzie would be dead by the time the paramedics arrived. “Dembe, I need you to use all of your weight on her, I need to hold her down while I check her mouth for any obstructions. I’d rather not lose a finger, but if I do, it’s for a good cause.”

Dembe practically crawled on top of Lizzie while Red shifted and cradled her head, tipping it back as far as he could manage. He swept his finger in as quickly and gently as he could while she was still writhing against them. Nothing. He pressed firmly on her tongue and her immediate gasp of breath was music to his ears.

However, it was difficult to keep her still enough for him to help her breathe more than intermittently. She needed air. _I cannot lose her._ Trying to keep her as still as possible, he bent over her, pinched her nostrils together and took two deep breaths into her mouth. As he did, she was caught in the grips of another convulsion, her violent jerking cut his lip on her teeth. He didn’t feel the pain, even notice the blood running freely from the split.

Her body bent back at a seemingly impossible angle, her joints popping. He joined Dembe in laying most of his weight on her. He was afraid that the spasms would snap her spine.

After what seemed like hours, but was less than 10 minutes, the paramedics finally arrived, Dembe left Red with Lizzie so that he could let them in. Before he knew it they had her strapped to a gurney, tubes hanging from her arm, and were asking him what dugs they had given her.

“ _Excuse me?!”_ Red growled, affronted.

“Look, if you don’t tell us what you gave her, she will die. We can’t get her the right medications to counter the overdose. We’re not the cops, we just want to help her. So should you.”

Dembe restrained Red as he made a move for the paramedic. “There are most certainly no drugs here, now or previously. If she dies, I can promise that you will not be far behind. Standing here asking pointless questions is wasting precious time.”

They were moving as they talked, but paused as another convulsion almost tipped the gurney. One of the EMTs, the one holding the air pump over her mouth and nose, shoved the pump at Red, telling him to take over as he moved to stabilize the gurney so they could still move.

As they reached the ambulance, the tech on the opposite side of Red with the tablet hooked up to the heart monitor they stuck to her chest exclaimed “Shit, she flat lined, move!” A tech jumped on Lizzie to start CPR as the others raced to prep the crash cart in the rear of the ambulance.

Red was hastily pushed back, Dembe at his side keeping watch, as they bore witness to the medics trying fruitlessly to bring his Lizzie back to life.

“Gentry got away” Agent Ressler said many other things about the operation at the Museum and details that usually Lizzie would be extremely interested in. Today?...Not so much. Red was currently driving her crazy and ordering their breakfast. Eyebrows raised in question of what she’s in the mood to eat, he tipped the menu towards her so she could just point it out to him.

“Thanks for the update, Ressler. When are we meeting to brainstorm on our next move?” Lizzie was attempting to withhold her giggles as Red was trying his hardest to make her laugh.

_Damn that man is so adorable._ “What time was that? You’re kind of cutting out on me. Let me move to try and get better reception.” Walking away from Red was easier said than done, as the man currently was wrapped around her, nuzzling her neck from behind. “1 o’clock. Be there. Call Reddington and make sure he knows. You know he’s going to want to give us his input.”

“MMmmm….I have something I’d like to put in you” Yanking the phone away from her ear, she was forever thankful that the call timer was blinking, indicating that Ressler had indeed, hung up the phone before he heard Red’s shameful teasing. _Shameful._ If she was so affronted by his words, why would the stupid little smile refuse to leave her face?

“Red, stop, we don’t have all day. We only have a couple hours and I intend to soak in the tub for one of those hours as someone decided to add ‘Make Liz bow-legged for the rest of her natural life’ to their bucket list last night and this morning.” Red threw back his head in laughter. Listening to his joy was infectious. Grinning, she turned around, pecked him on the cheek, and made her way to the Suite’s delectable bathroom.

_I could definitely get used to this._ The Jacuzzi tub was delightful and relaxing. Eyes closed, Lizzie mentally ran through the list of things that needed to be accomplished. Usually, Lizzie was front and center in the investigation, but a certain someone has taken up residence in her thoughts. Red was a distraction. A distraction that now knew the entire map of her body by feel alone. _What was I thinking about? Red= distraction, Exhibit A._

Eyes still closed, jets pumping, she failed to notice that she had a visitor. Feeling watched, she opened her eyes to see Red leaning up against the wall, observing her with heat in his eyes. “Breakfast is here. It came sooner than it was supposed to. Would you like me to bring it to you? Or you can just come out and eat naked. I vote option #2, but I may be a little biased” Red said with a wink and a grin. “I wouldn’t want to damage Dembe’s delicate sensibilities.” “Dembe would not mind eating in his own suite, I promise.”

“I’ll be right out.” “Did you just dismiss me, Lizzie? Because I can promise I’ll be a good boy and only look and not touch.”

Lizzie’s stomach took that moment to growl, drawing a frown from Red. “I need to be taking better care of you. I’ll set up breakfast.”

Lizzie flipped the drain on the tub, turned off the jets, and threw on the robe on the back of the door. She was starving. Red was a demanding lover, so earthy and natural. Nothing was out of bounds and she relished in the easy comfort level that they had reached so quickly.

Walking up behind Red, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, wanting to thank him for being so wonderful. He was still an ass, but a wonderful ass.

“This breakfast smells divine. The chef here is exemplary, highly recommended.”

“I am so hungry, I would eat it even if I made it, and that is testament of how much I want sustenance.” Red’s answering chuckle was adorable. She loved to make him laugh. “Eat up, you’ll need the energy for later.” He swiped a piece of bacon off his plate and turned towards a knock at the door. Dembe stepped in the door and Red stepped close to him and they were conversing in low tones. Liz shrugged. _Whatever. Guess I’m not part of the cool kids club. If it’s terribly important, I’m sure they will share._

Glancing at the men, Liz took the opportunity to swipe the rest of the bacon off of Red’s plate. _Bacon and eggs…should have ordered that, rather than fruit._ Totally absorbed, Lizzie didn’t notice that Dembe had left and Red was staring at her with a look that she could only interpret as adoration.

Self-conscious, Lizzie swallowed her bite of pilfered food and quickly wiped her mouth. “Sorry, bacon just looked and smelled so good, I couldn’t help myself…” Her explanation died off awkwardly as he stared. “Lizzie, I hope you know that you can help yourself to anything that I have with no worries you won’t be welcome to whatever you want or need.”

Blushing furiously, Lizzie could help the warmth that spread at his declaration. _My criminal is so sweet_. Butterflies had set up shop, making her stomach flip-flop.

“Thank you, Red.” Her hand still on her stomach, she couldn’t help but feel anxious at how Red could ever be interested in her long term. Sure she was a federal agent, but she had a very limited scope of the world in comparison to Red. Sweat broke out on her brow at the thought of not being enough, once again. _Am I having a panic attack over this? Geez Liz, get a grip._

“What’s wrong?” “Red, nothing, I am fine. Just anxious maybe?”

“Anxious about what? Me? Us? You can talk to me. I don’t want you to have any doubts.”

Her stomach churning, hands shaking, sweat was beading on her forehead and lip. “I don’t have doubts, I am just going to go to lie down for a few minutes. I think I just worried myself into a slight panic attack.” She said with a shaky laugh.

Red’s deep frown told her that he didn’t believe a word of it. “You are not one for hysterics, Lizzie. What is wrong?” “Nothing, I just don’t’ feel great. Maybe I hogged down that bacon way too fast, it’s probably nothing.”

Red turned back to the table, frowning and contemplating Lizzie’s words.

Halfway to the bedroom, a vicious pain tore down her side, causing her to crumple to her knees with a sharp cry. She was in such pain that she didn’t even hear Red’s shout for Dembe, or notice that he was at her side in an instant. He bent over her with a worried face, checking her with gentle hands. That was the last thought she had.

Red had not felt that much panic at hearing Lizzie cry out in a long time. Something was terribly wrong, this was not just some enemy to vanquish. If her appendix burst, or some other health issue, he couldn’t control the situation. Couldn’t predict the outcome, and that was unacceptable.

He was so high on the feelings that she invoked, basking in all of the joy they experienced. Maybe gloating a little in the fact that Lizzie would want him long term, and not just for answers that she believed he could provide.

Then, in a split second, his happiness shattered with her cry of pain. It galvanized him into action, his long strides carrying him to the bedroom swiftly. The sight of her, curled up in a ball, ripped through his gut and amplified his helplessness at not being able to immediately cure her.

“Dembe! Call Kaplan!!!

Lizzie was covered in sweat while cramps clenched her body and brought pitiful sounds of anguish that were turning an alarming shade of grey/blue.

Dembe raced in with the phone as Red tried to get Lizzie to speak to him, as if getting her to speak would automatically mean that she was going to be alright.

She didn’t respond, her breathing slight and labored.

“Kaplan is 45 minutes out, we’ll have to call an ambulance.” As uncomfortable as Red was with calling in outside help, Lizzie needed medical attention immediately. “Do it. Get them here now.”

Lizzie’s breathing was getting alarmingly raspy, her lips more blue than grey. One hand behind her head, the other firmly on her pulse point, needing affirmation that she was still with him.

Red swore as Lizzie jerked up, almost head-butting red as her eyes rolled back in her head, convulsions racking her body. Dembe was shouting instructions and directions to the 911 operator while Red was struggling with Lizzie. Once finished, Dembe dropped the phone and immediately grabbed Lizzie’s legs, helping Red control her flailing in an effort to prevent her from harming herself. “Lizzie!...Jesus, I don’t think she’s breathing!” Her small frame shaking so violently, that it was all they could do, just to keep her from smacking her head on the floor.

Tears sprang to Red’s eyes, feeling so helpless, but knowing he had to do something. If he didn’t Lizzie would be dead by the time the paramedics arrived. “Dembe, I need you to use all of your weight on her, I need to hold her down while I check her mouth for any obstructions. I’d rather not lose a finger, but if I do, it’s for a good cause.”

Dembe practically crawled on top of Lizzie while Red shifted and cradled her head, tipping it back as far as he could manage. He swept his finger in as quickly and gently as he could while she was still writhing against them. Nothing. He pressed firmly on her tongue and her immediate gasp of breath was music to his ears.

However, it was difficult to keep her still enough for him to help her breathe more than intermittently. She needed air. _I cannot lose her._ Trying to keep her as still as possible, he bent over her, pinched her nostrils together and took two deep breaths into her mouth. As he did, she was caught in the grips of another convulsion, her violent jerking cut his lip on her teeth. He didn’t feel the pain, even notice the blood running freely from the split.

Her body bent back at a seemingly impossible angle, her joints popping. He joined Dembe in laying most of his weight on her. He was afraid that the spasms would snap her spine.

After what seemed like hours, but was less than 10 minutes, the paramedics finally arrived, Dembe left Red with Lizzie so that he could let them in. Before he knew it they had her strapped to a gurney, tubes hanging from her arm, and were asking him what dugs they had given her.

“ _Excuse me?!”_ Red growled, affronted.

“Look, if you don’t tell us what you gave her, she will die. We can’t get her the right medications to counter the overdose. We’re not the cops, we just want to help her. So should you.”

Dembe restrained Red as he made a move for the paramedic. “There are most certainly no drugs here, now or previously. If she dies, I can promise that you will not be far behind. Standing here asking pointless questions is wasting precious time.”

They were moving as they talked, but paused as another convulsion almost tipped the gurney. One of the EMTs, the one holding the air pump over her mouth and nose, shoved the pump at Red, telling him to take over as he moved to stabilize the gurney so they could still move.

As they reached the ambulance, the tech on the opposite side of Red with the tablet hooked up to the heart monitor they stuck to her chest exclaimed “Shit, she flat lined, move!” A tech jumped on Lizzie to start CPR as the others raced to prep the crash cart in the rear of the ambulance.

Red was hastily pushed back, Dembe at his side keeping watch, as they bore witness to the medics trying fruitlessly to bring his Lizzie back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You guys are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is rushed to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I still own nothing and make no money off of this work.

One of the medics grabbed the defibrillator paddles that had finally finished powering up, yelling “Clear!” Time seemed suspended as Red watched the action, sounds muffled as if he were underwater. He just couldn’t believe what was happening. Get it together. She will make it. 

Turning to Dembe, “I’m going. You will stay here, wait for Kaplan, and test every piece of food and drink that she could have touched. I want answers. I want names. Once you let Kaplan in the suite, you can come to the hospital.”

Zap! Red’s attention was once again on his future, slipping away before his very eyes. The tech paused to put his stethoscope to Lizzie’s chest and Red held his breath, waiting for any indication that they were winning the fight for her life. 

“I’ve got a pulse, let’s move” Red scrambled into the back of the ambulance, not taking his eyes off of Lizzie. Soon, they were racing through the streets while the woman he loved was hanging by a thread.

At the hospital, Lizzie was rushed into the Emergency Room. He didn’t want to leave her, but they threatened to call the boys in blue. The very last thing he needed was to worry Dembe by getting arrested and giving him a case of the vapors until he could bribe his way out. 

****  
2 hours later, a harried, rumpled doctor came out to the waiting room, heading straight for Red. “You came with Mrs. Keen?” “Ms. Keen, but yes. How is she? Is she ok?”   
“It was touch and go for a while, but after we received her rushed blood work, we determined that it was a synthetically enhanced Heroin in her system and then correctly counteracted the reaction.”

“Are you sure it was heroin? How would that have been lethal, unless she ingested kilos of the substance?” “It seems you know your drugs” the doctor eyed Red suspiciously. “Don’t bother with the stink-eye and just tell me what is wrong with her.”   
“There was a pesticide mixed in with the heroin, making it lethal in very small dosages.”   
“Can I see her? Is she awake?” “We have her sedated for now. Her body has been through a significant amount of trauma. We will keep her under for at least the next 24 hours.   
After that time, we will assess her condition, to make sure there are no lasting effects and she can handle being taken off of sedation. Her convulsion bruised countless bones. Ms. Keen will be in a great deal of discomfort and it’s best if she rests as much as possible.”  
Almost euphoric with relief, Red closed his eyes and exhaled a shaky breath. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse with emotion. “Thank you…you have no idea…just…thank you.” 

“What about you? Have you been seen?” “Why would I need to be seen? I am fine, I didn’t ingest anything.”  
“Your lip, it looks pretty severe. Let’s get it cleaned up and see if it needs stitches.” Red had forgotten about his lip, totally numb at the thought of losing his reason for living. Following the doctor down the hallway to the nearest examination room, he caught his reflection in the window and thought he looked like a Korowai cannibal that he traded a pair of $10,000 cufflinks to escape being fricasseed. If he was going to be consumed, it would not be in a white sauce. 

“I’ll be fine, I need to go see Lizzie. Just give me a wet rag and call it a day.” “That’s not going to heal without a few stitches. Why don’t you stop your whining and let me take care of it. Unless you want to be kissing Ms. Keen with a deformed kisser for the rest of your natural life.”   
Red eyed the doctor. He for sure had a pair on him. Maybe Red needed him on payroll as a stand-by physician. “Let’s get it over with.”   
They were finished within 20 minutes. The doctor looked Red in the eye and stated “You love her, don’t you.” “More than anything”   
“Let’s go, I’ll make it good with the nurses, if you want to stay with Ms. Keen. I’m not going to make you sit in those uncomfortable chairs all night and I know you’re not going to leave her to go home.”   
“You’re damned right I’m not leaving. I should let you know out of courtesy, that this hospital is going to be crawling with security and the FBI.” “Is she a criminal? Is she that important?”   
“She’s important to me, which makes her vital to the FBI.”

 

Calls made to Dembe, Kaplan, and Ressler who was currently “flipping his shit” as Lizzie would put it, Red finally sat down next to Lizzie, holding her hand. He’ll have to make sure Dembe brings his iPod for her. She should have something pleasant to listen to, other than the beeping of the monitors. 

Red didn’t mind the monitors. Every beep a litany, testimony that Lizzie would make it. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.   
She lay in a sea of white blankets, her skin nearly matching them. He thought back to that first meeting, her fierce heart. Her unflinching spirit. She took his breath away.  
Now, here, pale and bruised, literally back from the dead. His rage like a living thing, was fast becoming the only resident in his heart. Death. That is all that awaits those who took any part in this.   
For now, he stayed. It was enough that she was alive. Breathing. There was no other future for her. Dembe and Mr. Kaplan’s team would soon have his answers. 

When Lizzie came to awareness, all she felt was pain. As if she was flown down a flight of stairs…or twenty. She couldn’t open her eyes.   
Terrified, she tried moving, speaking. All that she could manage was whimpers and a slight thrashing of her legs.   
“Sshhh…Lizzie, it’s me. I need you to calm down. I am here. No harm will come to you.”  
Red. Her mind immediately calmed and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Comforted by his presence. 

Seeing her so scared was like a fist around his heart. But she did wake up, that’s all that matters. The relief he felt was intense. 

After she calmed down, Red stepped out to make a few calls as not to disturb her. First, he called Kaplan to arrange for a safe house and a private physician to be on call. Lizzie would not be vulnerable in this hospital for long.  
He walked a few steps to the window at the end of Lizzie’s hall hating the view and anxious to depart. A hoarse shout from Lizzie’s room had him pivoting and rushing to her side. 

A nurse was with her and her heart monitor was going crazy!  
“Step away from her or so help me I will snap your neck where you stand.”  
“What?! I am her nurse this shift. I am checking her vitals on the doctor’s orders.” “That’s fine, but you’ll do nothing without me present from now on, understand?”

Red made his way around Lizzie’s bed, one hand moving to brush the hair off of her face and the other moving to take her hand. “You’re alright, Lizzie. The nurse here was just leaving. We’re getting out of this godforsaken hospital. Did I ever tell you the time I was in Morocco, and a Camel bit me? It would have been fine, but the damned sand, it gets everywhere you know. Anyways, it ended up infected and I woke up naked in this hospital, with just- ”  
Her whispered “I love you, but you need to shut up.” was music to his ears. “Lizzie, I’m certain I love you more and will happily prove it to you later, but for now, is there anything that you need? What can I do to make you more comfortable?”  
“I’m so cold, Ray, will you hold me?” “Oh sweetheart, I’d love to, but I am afraid that I’ll cause you more damage.”   
“Doesn’ hur, jus hold me.” Her eyes were already closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for being so amazing! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a lead in chapter. Red gets Lizzie out of the safe house and makes more plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being amazing! The Kudos mean the world to me...

Their day at the hospital was an uneventful one. Unless Red’s cataclysmic shift in priorities was considered an event. Next to Lizzie, listening to the ever comforting sound of her heart beat chiming in the background, Red realized that nothing mattered more than her. Not the list, The Director and his little Cabal, or even the Fulcrum were worth risking her radiant light being snuffed out.  
Around dusk, Red was awoken yet again by the turn of the handle to Lizzie’s room. However, instead of a nurse to check Lizzie’s vitals, in walked Donald Ressler. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was mussed from constantly running his fingers through it.  
“We have a slight problem. Ressler’s nose was stuck in a file, but he glanced up with an almost comical look on his face. “What the hell are you doing?! Get out of her bed, does she even know you’re there? You are sick, taking advantage of her when she isn’t well enough to stab you.”  
Leveling a look on Donald that let him know that he was treading on thin ice Red said in a low voice “She requested my presence here. I don’t have to justify anything to you.”  
Unfolding himself carefully as to not disturb her, Red walked to her window, looking out at the darkening sky.  
“What seems to be the problem, other than you not knocking on Lizzie’s door?”  
“Vincent Gentry chartered a flight to Dubai. We have no extradition treaty with the United Arab Emirates.”  
“Doesn’t that just put a cherry on top of the cake that is FBI incompetence…You are in luck Donald. As I have no such limitations, I can leave as soon as Lizzie is placed in a safe house with my people.”  
“Red, we both know that if you go, Vincent Gentry will not make it back to the states alive.”  
“That is not my problem. Where are you on questioning the hotel staff?”  
“At this point all we know is that there was a large wedding planned for their conference room, so temporary help was brought in to accommodate the need for more staff. A woman, blond hair and green eyes was the only temp we couldn’t place. She was not brought on by the agency and she didn’t work for the hotel. She is our link and person of interest in Liz’s poisoning. Here is the only picture we have.”  
The picture was a grainy profile picture. She was nearly unremarkable looking, but Red had seen her before. He flipped open his phone and immediately called Dembe to instruct him to bring Vincent Gentry’s dossier with him when he led the security team here. They were to arrive at 10pm that night. Red was exhausted from their delightful excesses the previous night. That combined with worry and heart ache, he was fast reaching a point that he knew he was not 100%.  
Leaving Lizzie even slightly exposed was unacceptable.  
“Donald, I hate to cut your visit short, but I have a few more calls to make. Oh! And don’t be alarmed when you get the call that Lizzie has left the hospital.”  
“You can’t take her, she needs medical attention.”  
“And medical attention she will receive. Just not from this hole in the wall, country bumpkin hospital. I’ve arranged for quality care, which is more than this place can offer. A full security team, 24/7 and a private chef will ensure that Lizzie is safe and more pampered than she has even been while I am away.”  
“So you think to woo her with taking her away and leaving her with a bunch of strangers? She can stay with me.”  
“Well I can tell you that’s not going to happen. What if you slip on a banana peel and break your fool neck. Who will care for her then? I simply won’t risk it.”

 

Little did they know, Liz had been listening in to most of their conversation. She had to think of a way to talk Red out of going to Dubai. She wasn't going to hold her breath though, it was an impossible task for sure.  
Her mind was racing, but the headache that woke her up to begin with was morphing into a massive migraine. She let a whimper free, shifting her body so that she faced the two men arguing. They immediately shut their mouths and moved their attention to her. Red and Ressler, both turning their mother hen like tendencies on to her? Maybe she should have just kept pretending to sleep. Ugh.  
“Sweetheart, are you ready for more medicine? Donny was just leaving and he will stop by the nurse’s station on his way out and tell them you need more pain meds.”  
A pointed look at Donald said without words that nothing he could say would change things and that he could take a flying leap.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
Around 2 am, Lizzie woke up to a room full of people. Dembe and Kaplan along with her entire team were all squeezed into her small private room. “Red” “Hey, sleepyhead. We are going to get you moved and set up. When you stop goldbricking we can continue to play house.” His wink and grin were infectious. God, I love that man. She smiled, but it was closer to a grimace.  
Red bent too kiss her forehead, giving Kaplan a small nod. Mr. Kaplan moved and injected a syringe full of liquid into her IV line. “Hello dearie. When you wake up, you’ll be all settled.”  
She was asleep before she could even ask Red where they were going.  
Red had arranged to stay at a small safe house a few hours from the hospital. With 4 bedrooms, this was a step up from their cabin, but still not as luxurious as he was accustomed to. This was the Midwest though, and beggars couldn’t be choosers.  
It had no visible neighbors, and was surrounded by a river on 2 sides and a natural rock formation on another, the property provided the perfect safety net for Lizzie to heal. It really was a beautiful site.  
Once Lizzie was settled with Dembe at her side temporarily, Red briefed the staff and security.  
“Look around you. With the exception of Dembe, you are the only people on the property. Remember to complete your tasks with due diligence- As if your very lives depends on it…because I assure you that they do”

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Early the next afternoon, Lizzie awoke to Red sifting through files next to her on the king sized bed. His vest and tie were conspicuously absent, and black, plastic rimmed glasses were perched on his nose. His attention never wavered from the task in front of him, but his gravelly “Good Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty.” Startled her from her observations.  
“What are you looking at?” “Vincent Gentry’s files. There’s something missing and I am trying to figure out what puzzle pieces need to be rearranged.”  
“You need to wait a few days, then I can come with you. I’m already feeling so much better.”  
He finally looked over at her over the rim of his glasses. “I hate to disappoint you, but I think you have a better chance of Donald going an entire month without being injured than that happening.” I’ll be there and back in 24 hours, you’ll never even know I left.  
She rolled over, ignoring the pain as she laid her head on Red’s chest and wrapped an arm around him. “Lies. I already miss you and you haven’t even left yet. I don’t feel comfortable with you going alone.”  
“You are a closet control freak, my dear. I operated around the world for 2 decades with nary a peek of the FBI. I can go and retrieve one pasty white farmer in a country full of Arabic people. He won’t be difficult to find, I already have his hotel location. This is non-negotiable.”  
“You are taking Dembe, right?” “Of course…and Kaplan too as I believe I may need her services between Dubai and here.”  
“You can’t kill Gentry. We need the location of the bodies. He knows too much, and has people in his pocket all over the world. He has information the FBI needs to solve dozens if not hundreds of cold cases.”  
“I will try, but I can’t make any promises.” That was pretty much all she could hope for. If she was a betting kind of girl. She’d put her money on Gentry coming back with a toe tag.  
“I want Ressler to have this location.”  
Tampering down his jealousy was a tad difficult, but the only outward manifestation was a twitch below his left eye. It was more than enough for Lizzie to figure out what the problem was though.  
“Down boy, I was just referring to the need for a third party to know where I am while you, Dembe, and Kaplan leave me here.”  
“If you are worried about your safety, I assure you-“  
“Red, I trust you. I’m not worried about my safety. It would be nice to have someone to talk to since I am sure that you put the fear of Red Reddington into the staff here if they even look at me.”  
“Are you ready for more medication?” Lizzie burst into chuckles at the change in subject. “Give me my phone and leave me be. Do you mind if I go through the Gentry files to pass the time.” Knowing that Red was going to object to her doing any form of work, even if it was reading she said “Please, it will make me feel useful. I need to feel like I am part of this.”  
“Believe me; you are always apart of this.”  
Kissing her forehead and brushing the hair back from her forehead Red whispered “Ok, you win. I just don’t want you to overdo things and have a setback.” Ugh. His whispery voice is amazing!  
Breathing just a little heavier “Believe me, I won’t do anything that will keep me from getting into your arms as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...What'd you think?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red investigates a lead on Gentry. Lizzie may have a problem at the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer-I own nothing and make no money.   
> Thank you so much for the Kudos! You guys are amazing!!!

Red had been gone 2 days. Two boring, dismal days. The first wasn’t so bad, but the second was filled with worry and a little bit of anger. Red called her 3 times the first day. Checking up on her and making sure his staff was being accommodating to her. She told him that Ressler came over for lunch and they talked about the case. Liz let Red know that she teased him about his Asian Porn problem for Red so that he didn’t feel left out of needling poor Ressler.  
After her joke about teasing Donald for him, Red felt a little better about the two of them. He wasn’t worried about Lizzie’s loyalty. It was Donald and his super hero attitude that worried him. He wouldn’t have Lizzie being castigated for their choices.   
Red was furious that his journey to Dubai was a fruitless one. Gentry was simply not there. He’d been gone from his Lizzie for almost two days when he came to the conclusion that the search wasn’t going anywhere and the intel was compromised.   
He told Dembe to call the pilot to ready the jet while he called Kaplan. “Kate, have you had your fill of desert beauties? We are leaving in an hour.” “I figured you wouldn’t last this long without her. I finished up early this morning and am at a café minutes out from the airstrip. I’ll see you in a few”   
Red’s husky laugh was a little rueful “Have I become that predictable?” “Only to those who have been in the same room with the two of you.”  
-____________________________________________________________________________________  
Liz was sitting in the bed propped up against the headboard. Ressler was next to the bed in a puffy chair. Files were strewn about them. There was something about these files. She knew she was missing something. Gentry’s employee files, his business files, and his childhood files were right in front of her.   
Going through the childhood history first, she was looking for a familiar name. Something, anything that would help them. Red was on a wild goose chase. Gentry had no ties to Dubai. No extradition treaty was not a solid enough foundation for fleeing. He would go somewhere he was comfortable. His foster parents were dead, his birth parents were dead.   
There. The compilation of foster siblings. Tara Crane. That name is somewhere else. “Tara Crane”.  
“Who? The CFO? She came up clean, what does she have to do with anything?” “The CFO?!” Scrambling through the files, Liz finds what she’s looking for.   
“The link this is it. It’s her! Go pull up everything that you can find on her. How she spends her time, where she lives, everything.”  
“You’re right. We didn’t see that they had such a history. I’ll call you when I know something.”  
Red needed to get home, needed to hear her voice. He wanted Gentry dead for what he did to Lizzie, but he found that his rage was tempered by thoughts of her. She had an infallible impact on his actions and reactions. Slowly bringing him into the light, as it were.   
He smiled just thinking how surprised she would be when he surprised her with a trip to Europe. So much history and beauty, just waiting for Lizzie to discover. He wanted to see her face when she sees the Italian Riviera, the cliffs and beaches of the Aegean Sea, the old Salt Mine village of Hallstatt.   
His musings were interrupted when Dembe came to him with a troubled look on his face. “What’s wrong my friend? Pilot running behind?” Red’s sigh was a long one. He didn’t want to be away from Lizzie any longer than necessary.   
“The Pilot is here, we are leaving now. In 15 hours, you’ll see her again my friend. I do not like this case at all. Our people rarely make mistakes such as this. The FBI gave us the wrong country, but our people tracked down his hotel information.”  
“Mistakes happen. We will find out who made them and make sure they are properly educated. Right now, we should relax and enjoy the flight home.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Lizzie called Red to update him on the case, but mostly she just wanted to hear his voice. “Hey” “Hello darling, how are you feeling today?” “I miss you and can’t wait for you to come home and ravage me.” Red was silent for a moment, but his deep “Lizzie, have you taken too much of your pain medication? Because surely you know better than to tease me when I am ocean and a continent away.” “I just…want you here with me. I feel incomplete, like a vital part of myself is missing when you aren’t here.”

Red knew that his feelings were fathomless, but to hear that hers mirrored his was heady stuff. “I know exactly what you mean, I do not relish being separated at all. I am upset that I came all this way for nothing.”

“Progress has been made here though. While you went on your desert jaunt, Ressler and I figured out that we missed a connection. A foster sister that slipped under the radar. She’s the CFO of his company, so we know they have remained close over the years. Ressler is following the lead right now.”

As Lizzie sat and sipped her tea, the lights flickered. Hhmmm…that’s the 4th time in the past hour. “When you get back, we should move houses. This one has some serious electrical issues.” “It’s a newer house, there shouldn’t be any problems with the electrical. Have you had any other problems? Security is still up and running?”

“No problems at all really, I don’t consider the lights and issue, just a nuisance. Maybe there’s a storm coming? It’s the Midwest. A storm could be moving in”   
“I’ll be there in 12 hours. Tell Donald to stay away from you, his penchant for constant injury seems to be rubbing off on you.”   
“Ha ha. Your concern is duly noted. It would serve you right if I was carried to Oz in a Tornado.” “Wrong state, my dear, I think you mean Kansas.” Her chuckle made him grin so big that Dembe and Mr. Kaplan were giving him funny looks. He turned his head towards Dembe and pushed his glasses up on his nose with his middle finger to let him know what he thought of his opinion.  
“Red are you there?” “Yes of course, I was merely schooling Dembe on the New York State Bird.”  
“Well, I was telling you that I miss you and to be careful.” “You too Lizzie. Get plenty of rest. I promise you that you will be needing it.”  
“Love you…Bye Red.” “I love you too sweetheart.”   
Minutes after he hung up, Dembe got a call. When he was finished he moved to sit by Red. “James, our Skip Tracer called. He says that Gentry has been spotted at a farm with his Foster Sister” “Lizzie mentioned she was the missing link. That’s my girl.” His pride was evident in his tone.  
“Raymond, listen. He’s there. It’s next to the safe house. He is less than two miles away from Agent Keen.”  
“There’s no reason for him to even know of her presence there. Nothing on that property ties it to her, or me for that matter. Call her team, put them on high alert. They are the best, they can handle it until we get there.”  
Listening to Dembe’s confident tone as he gave security their instructions, Red was reassured that everything was covered and he didn’t leave Lizzie in danger and alone.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬-____________________________________________________________________________________  
Someone was testing the perimeter defenses. There were continuous reports of animal noises, rustling foliage and immediate camera outages after the reports came back to the guard in charge.   
Lizzie wasn’t stupid, someone was coming for them.  
She made her way from the library where the surveillance feed went, back to their bedroom in search of supplies. Red always kept a go bag of weapons. She was not going to be a sitting duck. He body ached and felt like hell, but she wasn’t entirely useless.  
The shrill chime of her phone stopped her progress as she was looking for suitable clothes. I’ll bet Red didn’t picture me in Valentino, covering myself in weapons. None of it was overly functional, but she found a fishing vest in Red’s things that she could fill with ammo. Fishing?! Never would have pegged him for a fisherman.   
Wedging the phone in between her head and shoulder while she worked she answered “Ressler, I’m a little busy here.”  
“Liz, Tara Crane lives on a farm right next to where you are. Her property is adjacent to the side of the property, right across the river. I am on my way to you now, we don’t have time to organize an offensive. We have to get you out of there.”   
“That’s an unfortunate coincidence. We’re having wiring and security issues right now. Could be nothing, but could be them. I am getting prepped and ready for anything. Don’t come in hot. If it is someone, I don’t want to tip them off. I want the element of surprise. I’ll call you when it’s clear to come to the house. For now, perimeter support is all we will need.”  
Finally finding the supplies she needed, Liz took the bag downstairs. Greg, the head of her security was gathering the men. Before the last security screen cut out, they spotted at least half a dozen men, in full military gear.   
“Ok look, I know you are here to protect me, but I am not without skills. You should all stay in the immediate area. If you think to go hunt them, they will just pick you off one by one. If we are as badly outnumbered as I think, then we will need every advantage we can get. If you have charges, set them up at the front and back doors. I want them to remote detonate upon entry. If they think that Red is here, they probably brought enough men to overtake a small country. I need a comm link and I want a report every 5 minutes.”  
“Agent Keen, you are not our employer.”  
Her gaze hardened. “Ah, that’s nice. Was I wrong? Did I say anything that wasn’t applicable to keeping us alive? If you are having trouble understanding, I could go get Happy the Sock puppet to help out if the words were too big, but we really don’t have time. I don’t care who pays you, you are paid to protect me. I am going to help keep you alive so suck it up. There’s a new sheriff in town.”   
The men realized that she wasn’t backing down and moved to secure the area.   
Liz took the bag of weapons and placed them at various points throughout the house. A Glock behind a potted plant, a shotgun just under the edge of the sofa. A few knives scattered here and there. The bulk of them were strapped to her body. She had knives at both ankles and one clipped to her bra between her breasts.   
She was already getting sore, but she couldn’t afford to be loopy from taking a pain pill. Her last step before the wait was to call Red. He is going to be pissed. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she dreaded this conversation and put it off as long as possible. 

“Red, I love you and I don’t want you to worry.” “I’m not worried, we are approximately three hours out. And, I love you more” Liz sighed and closed her eyes, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. “Red, they are here. On the property. We are ready for them. I’ll be ok. I don’t want you to worry-“.  
His rage was evident, even over the phone. “You are mistaken if you think that I won’t worry. You have a good team. You need to go to a central part of the house and stay there. I will come for you. In the meantime, I will try to call-“   
“Red you aren’t listening, you don’t have time. I will do everything I can to make sure everyone makes it.” “I don’t give a fuck about anyone but you. Stay safe. I cannot live without you.”  
In her earpiece Greg said, “Everyone is at their post, if you see someone, they are not a friend, fire at will.”   
Her voice was shaky, belying her confidence “I love you, I’ll call you when we’re in the clear.”   
Before she hung up, the last sound Red heard was the sound of gunfire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comes home. There is a siege at the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being such and awesome audience. Our ship is the greatest ship of all time!!

It was the longest three hours of Red’s entire life. In the time between Lizzie had hung up the phone and the time they landed, Red had a small army gathered to lay waste to anyone that thought to get between them. 

Stepping out onto the tarmac, Red was shouting orders when three military Humvees screeched to a halt within feet of Red, Dembe, and his men. They immediately drew their weapons. 

“Put your weapons down. All we need is Reddington. If you fire one shot, I promise you that you’ll never find the pieces of Elizabeth Keen and we will slaughter you where you stand.”

Powerless in his inability to control the situation, Red knew that he would be taken. He had to give his team time to plan.  
“Gentry, wonderful to see you again!” His tone indicated that was anything but the truth. “You seem to believe that Agent Keen is worth saving to begin with. I assure you that although she has been…useful in certain aspects, Agent Keen is entirely replaceable. You do away with her and I’ll have her replacement in my bed by tomorrow night.” I’m so sorry sweetheart! I can’t let him know how important you are to me.

Gentry exits the middle vehicle. He knows Red won’t kill him without knowing the location of Elizabeth Keen.

“I know you are lying. If you are not lying then you are one hell of an actor. Mrs. Keen seems to believe that you will save her. That you care for her. I can’t wait to see the look on her face as the hope of being rescued dies… It’s a shame really, to waste that beautiful body. I too, have sampled her…usefulness. Maybe I will keep her after I kill you.”   
The only indication that Red had even heard, was the tick in his cheek, his gaze hard, resolute. 

“Well, I suppose you should get on with it. I am not overly concerned with Keen as I am my other people. I will go with you, but you will leave my people here alone. They do not deserve to pay for my sins. You can even lock them in the hanger if you believe that they will cause trouble.”

“Raymond-“ Dembe was cut off with a look from Red. A slight shake of his head let Dembe know that Red had a plan and being taken was part of that.   
Red stepped closer to the vehicle that Gentry had exited, placing his hands behind his head in supplication. “Shall we go?”

Laughing, Gentry was gleeful at Red’s easy compliance. He thought he’d have to fight for him. Signaling his men, two jumped out to usher Red forcefully into the same vehicle as Gentry.

Within minutes the rest of Gentry’s men had Red’s companions secured in the storage hanger. Their weapons were left outside, abandoned.   
“How did you accomplish it? How did you know who Keen really was. Entertain the last wish of a dead man. It will keep my mind off of how awful it smells in here. Honestly, when was the last time any of you showered?”

“Cameras. Facial recognition had her pegged within minutes of entering the museum. Once she was tagged in my system, the algorithm created by my people put an alert out for area hotels. Once she entered the lobby, my people ascertained the rooms you procured. I had people infiltrate the catering and laced your food with something special. When the ambulance left with Agent Keen, I was slightly disappointed that I didn’t get you, but beggars can’t be choosers. The agony on your face as she died in front of you was pleasurable enough.” 

“Ah. That makes sense. I commend you for seeing your plan through. However, what you saw as agony, was my disappointment in losing a talented lover. And the safe house?”   
“A little more challenging, since he’s so well trained, but I had my people follow your man from the hospital with the supplies.”   
Red realized that his worry and love for Lizzie had doomed him for failure. His weakness cost him everything. 

There was radio chatter from the front of the vehicle. A distress signal? He couldn’t quite make it out, but Gentry touched his ear piece, trying to concentrate harder. 

“Why is a little girl causing you so much trouble?!” That’s my girl. “We have Reddington, we no longer need her. Put a bullet between her eyes.” Oh god no.

___________________________________________________________________________________________  
3 Hours Earlier

Lizzie whipped her head around at the sound of gunfire, for a short burst, there was nothing except the report of bullets hitting the house. When they stopped, she whispered “Report”. All team members checked in. They must be testing their defenses. I’ve got this covered, bitches. Seeing a moving target outside through her open window, she took careful aim and fired. The resulting cry of pain from her target was more satisfying than she’d like to admit. 

For an hour, the team trying to penetrate the house fired from one side and then another. They couldn’t get a bead on exactly how many men were out there, but Liz’s estimates were around 10 left. It was time to put their 2nd phase into play. “Move to the front.” The security team on the first floor were to move to the front of the house and fire randomly into the night, while the upstairs team were to move to the back, wait for the intruders to set off the charges at the back door, and pick off any that weren’t already dead. 

The explosion that signaled the breach was larger than Liz expected. Well, I don’t think Red is going to get his deposit back. When they reached the backstairs landing, there was a gaping hole in the back of the house and at least 4 dead bodies. They proactively opened fire into the hole, hoping to stop anyone else. After a few minutes of quiet, a shot rang through the dark, hitting the man next to her in the chest. 

“Position Compromised, draw their fire.”  
Shots volleyed from the front half of the house while they made their way back up the stairs. “Phase 3, take the high ground.” They left the front open for infiltration, but it seems their adversaries wised up and wanted nothing to do with attempting to take the front door. 

They gathered upstairs, with only one man down, they had an advantage. While they covered the stairs from both sides, Liz made her way down stairs. They couldn’t afford to sit around and wait for them to call reinforcements. Taking out her knife, Liz prepared for close quarters fighting. A gun would give away her position. 

Waiting in the entryway by the front door, gunfire continued to rain down the back stairs, but a lone man came towards the front stairs, hoping to take their team by surprise. Her body screaming to move, Liz waited until he was at the bottom of the stairs, crept behind him and slit his throat.

Ducking back to her hideaway in the foyer, Liz blinked back the black-spots in her vision. Her pain so intense, she felt as if she would pass out. Taking some deep, silent breaths, she forced herself to focus and regroup for her next adversary.

Hearing more than one set of footsteps, she grabbed her gun in her left hand, she wouldn’t be able to get more than a couple shots out before they got a bead on her. Head shots it is. 

Before she had the chance to step from behind her hiding spot, members of her team shot at them from behind, ducking as to not get hit by a stray bullet, she yelled “We need one alive!” The gunshots immediately stopped, only moans from the ground remained. 

Stepping out and making sure there were no other opponents to take out, she whispered “Split up, cover the immediate area, make sure there are no more of these bastards laying low.

After they departed, she walked up to the nearest person moaning on the ground. A woman! Upon ripping the night vision goggles off of her face, she realized it was Tara Crane. “What the hell are you doing here? What is a paper pusher doing playing Rambo?” 

“Fuck you. I put in 6 years as a Marine. The only reason you are still alive is that Vincent took half of my men to kill your man.”  
“What do you mean? I have no man.”

“Reddington. Sending him to Dubai was my idea. We needed time to get my men in place and to plan both of your abductions. About right now, he is being readied for execution. So, no matter what happens here, you leave with the knowledge that your lover is being eviscerated into pig food.” 

Taking a deep breath, Liz knew exactly what needed to be done. She drew her gun, placed it in between Tara Crane’s eyes, and then pulled the trigger.”

A scuffle at the back door had Liz snapping her head and her gun towards the noise. Ressler! “We found him coming up the driveway.”  
“Hey Ressler, you missed the party. It’s ok though, we’re about to throw another one and you can tag along for that one.” 

“I see. Since when is the FBI in the execution business?” 

“I was feeling a bit peckish… Not a good enough excuse? PMS then. Whatever you need to believe to help you sleep at night find that happy place, we need to move and I don’t have time to hold your hand through the grey area. We’re crossing that river and getting Red.”

Objections from Ressler and her security team rang through the air. Looking to her team leader she said “I am going, you are supposed to protect me, so it looks like you are tagging along.”

Ressler interjected, “We need to think about this, bring a team in. We can have one ready in a few hours. We have no idea what is waiting for us over there.”   
“We don’t have time. He’s our asset and they are going to kill him! That’s not going to happen, not today. They think that the team is going to bring me in. Why don’t you guys dress in their jackets, take their guns, and hopefully we can get in close enough to Gentry to put a bullet in him”

“Liz, that’s not how we do things. That’s not justice.”

Moving away to gather supplies and help ready the team, Liz whispered. “Looks like we have a very different opinion of justice these days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Gentry has Red. Captured and tortured, Red may face a future without Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Violent! If that isn't your thing, don't read.   
> Disclaimed-I own nothing and make no money off of this transformative work.

Red’s thoughts were on nothing but Lizzie as Gentry and his men escorted him to the farm. His eyes were roaming the property for any trace that Lizzie was here or had been here previously. There was no blood anywhere, but even so, he would not allow himself to hope that she was alright. 

They led him to a long barn, filled with pigs and filth. The smell was atrocious.  
“Did you gentleman know that Pigs are the closest anatomical match for our cardiovascular system? Not a primate, a pig. There’s a lesson to be learned somewhere in there gentleman.” Red stated with his nose scrunched up in disdain. 

“String him up.” 

“Oh, you’re going to suspend me in the air, how pedestrian.” Half a dozen punches landed. Most of them to the Kidneys. Great, I love pissing blood. Coughing while trying to regulate his breathing through the pain, he looked at Gentry, just stared. Most people can’t stand the silence and are more than happy to fill the uncomfortable void. Gentry was no different.

“I want to know why you are working with the FBI. Do they have the Fulcrum?”

Surveying the area as if he didn’t have a care in the world, Red finally replied, “Well, I suppose you will just have to keep on wondering. I am just not in a chatty mood. Contrary to popular belief, I do know the advantages of silence.”

His hands, tied behind his back, were useless to stop the noose from wrapping around his neck. Well this is going to be pleasant. The rope was then tossed up over the exposed rafters and tightened, forcing Red to strain so that he could remain breathing. 

Asking question after question, Gentry was more enraged by the minute. Red still wouldn’t answer in anything but biting sarcasm that had nothing to do with the questions asked.   
His throat was on fire, the skin broken from his repeated struggles to breathe. Blood coated the rope, dripping down beneath his shirt, causing his voice to be unrecognizably hoarse and gravelly. He didn’t know exactly how long he had been strung up. It could have been hours, or only a few minutes. Constantly struggling to breathe, his vision fading in and out from lack of oxygen was messing with his ability to distinguish just how much time was passing.

“This isn’t working. Let’s take a walk.”

Glad to be released temporarily from his previous hell, they led him by the noose down the long middle hallway of the barn. Once they finally reached the end, he noticed that there was a pen positively teaming with pigs. 

“Open the gate, shoo them out of there.” After Gentry spoke, the med moved to complete his bidding. Once the area was cleared, Red was shoved up to the outer fence. No. Lizzie, oh god. On the inside he was dying. On the outside though, his faced showed little emotion at the scene before him.

A body, dark haired, petite, and positively female was disemboweled, bloody, and in the process of being consumed. At least she isn’t facing me. Because he knew that if he saw her face, twisted in the grimace of death, he would never be able to maintain control. Or if her eyes were open. As much as he longed to her those beautiful blue eyes one more time, he was glad that he was spared this one grace. 

Little did they know that they have just assured that Red would never speak, for the only thing on this planet that would make him talk was laying in that filth.  
“Did you know, Mr. Reddington, that when a pig consumes human flesh, they consume every little piece of tissue. And, once the digestive tract is done with it, there is no discernable DNA evidence on the other end. The perfect tool of human disposal. It’s poetic really. Every year, we send the oldest stock to slaughter for human consumption. Our meat has an industry wide reputation for unparalleled taste and tenderness. When interviewed, our spokesperson merely replies ‘It’s all in the diet.’” Gentry was so very amused with himself. However, his dialog gave Red ample opportunity to compartmentalize and school his expression into one of mild interest.

“I bet the FDA would love to hear about their diet regimen…Well. I imagine that this is about the time that you threaten me with ending up just like Agent Keen. So, I am ready to get on with that, if you don’t mind.”

Chuckling, “Oh no, we have more unfinished business, you and I. I have days before I am needed back in the city. Every moment will be spent with you.” “I’m touched. I had no idea that we were at the inseparable stage of our relationship yet. I’m not quite sure if I’m ready for that kind of commitment.” 

“Let’s stay here for the next portion of our little talk. You will tell me where the Fulcrum is and how to obtain the information contained on it.” Gentry walked over to one of his men and motioned with his hand. He was handed a knife. From Red’s estimation is was an eight inch, double serrated blade with a stained wooden handle.

“A knife. How unoriginal. I once trained with a band of Chinese dissenters that would cut themselves as penance for losing in sparring. Practice. Not even a real fight. You would think that the best soldiers were the ones with no cuts or scars. However, those that were the most scarred were the most dedicated. Every scar was testament of not giving up in the face of failure. Of dragging themselves to their feet to try again. Everyone loses eventually. Your reaction to the soul-crushing loss and shame is what really makes a man.”   
Red’s noose was tightened once again by one of Gentry’s men. A simple ‘Be quiet’ would have sufficed.

“Have you lost enough yet, Red?” Gentry walked behind Red, slashing down, flaying his back open with a cut that would have a lesser man once again strangling himself with the rope. Red had little nerve endings left through the scar tissue covering his back like a blanket. The blood loss though, that would be problematic in its own time. Three more cuts, each deeper than the last, and Red was beginning to feel the slice into is muscles and tendons.   
Blood coated his feet, causing him so slip and choke on the noose. It wouldn’t be much longer. 

As much as he was ready to be with Lizzy, the body had a natural reaction to suffocation. His struggles were unavoidable, his muscles operating to try and save him in a panic.   
“Where is the Fulcrum?!” As his feet found purchase on the ground, he gurgled a “Go to hell.” 

“I think you will be there long before I, Reddington. I am enjoying this, but I have lost my temper. You’re leaving evidence all over my floors. So as much as I would love to continue, we really should speed things up a bit.” 

Red coughed out a laugh, “Let’s get on with it then. I have a date.” His mind was on nothing but Lizzie. The sparkle of her eyes. The dimples that flashed when she laughed. Her strength, intelligence, and her resilience. 

“Oh, my mistake. You’re anxious to see your girl again. If you believe in that sort of thing, you honestly believe that you’ll end up in the same place?!”   
“I generally never think of death. I’ve always believed that heaven wouldn’t want me and hell is afraid I’d take over.”

His voice was almost non-existent. He wasn’t going to be conscious much longer. The pain in his neck and back was unbearable, but his heart felt as clenched in a vice. His feet, slippery in a pool of his blood, could no longer retain purchase on the concrete floor. 

Choking, Red realized that if Gentry were still speaking, he could barely hear him, as if he were listening from under the water. That was alright, he was not afraid of the inky blackness dancing over his vision. He was one step closer, one minute sooner, to seeing her again. 

Hanging, gurgling his last breaths, he heard her calling for him. A haven from the pain and horror of losing her. His last gasp was her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being so awesome! Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie tries to save Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an incredibly difficult chapter for me to write and I hope that I did the scene justice.   
> Disclaimed-I own nothing. Make no money.

“We’re out of time. We have to move now!” The report of automatic weapons was everywhere. Lizzie couldn’t hear them though. She had one focus. Red, oh, fuck. “Leave Gentry alive if possible, he’s mine.”  
Lizzie and her team were avenging angels, ravaging the property and littering it with dead bodies. Good thing they were so far removed from other properties. Smoke filled the air as buildings burned.   
Gentry’s entire team was dead, Gentry himself was laying on the ground, moaning. He’s not going anywhere. Lizzie had severed his hamstrings as she rolled behind him to get to Red.  
Her team leader cut Red down, but he was unresponsive. “Come on, dammit.” Slapping him hadn’t worked. Chest Compressions. She tilted his head back to clear his airway, but still nothing. Knowing that wasn’t how she trained, but not really caring, Lizzie put her mouth on his, filling his lungs with air. Oh, god, please don’t be dead. Tears were running down her face, unchecked. Her sobs were the only sounds that could be heard as everyone witnessed her downfall.  
Finally, Red coughed and sputtered. Lizzie moved out of the way, but put her hand on his back. She couldn’t help but touch him. His wounds would need disinfected immediately. The med kit strapped at her waist would be enough to get him out of here.   
Red was clearly disoriented. He looked around at her team in confusion, but when he turned to towards her, she could see the gleam of tears in his eyes.   
“Leave us.” They moved to comply, but hesitated when they passed Gentry. “It’s fine. Just go!” Red noticed Gentry as well, his eyes turning cold, deadly in their intent. He still hadn’t spoken. Looking at the raw and bleeding wounds at his throat, he may not even be able to.   
“He can’t move, I Hamstringed him.” He coughed out a small laugh, looking at her now with pride, love. “I claimed his life as mine to take already, but I suppose you can watch if you’re a good boy and let me patch up you back really quick. The cuts aren’t that deep, but they are bleeding like crazy.   
She wiped as much blood away from the cuts as she could so she could see where the cuts were exactly. His scarring was terrible, but the damaged skin and underlying capillaries probably saved his life.   
“I’m so sorry Red, this is going to be awful. I have to seal these cuts, but they need to be disinfected first, or they will absolutely get infected.” He rubbed her hand, little circular motions, as it rested on his shoulder. Their gaze conveyed so much more than words and Liz knew that he wanted to get the hell out of here.  
She took the alcohol wipes and scrubbed at the cuts as quickly and thoroughly as possible. Red’s stuttering breaths were heartbreaking. She just needed to be strong and hold it together for just a little longer. Red needed her to get him out of here and take care of business, not fall apart into a sniveling mess because of a little blood.   
As soon as she felt the wounds were clean enough, she poured Wound Seal onto them, watching them harden and scab over immediately. Her sigh of relief mirrored his. She had nothing to cover them, but they wouldn’t be here much longer.   
Moving around to Red’s front, she knelt in front of him, touching her forehead to his. Just settling, exchanging breaths in a way that she never thought she'd have the opportunity to do again. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner. We were attacked-“   
“Ssshh…Love….you.” “I love you to, Red. Don’t try to talk. We need to get you out of here, but first, I need to take care of business so we can be on our way.” His eyes conveyed love in his eyes, but there was also regret. She knew that he regretted ever bringing her this case. Regrets that she had to kill, the blood that will never wash off of her hands. 

Red was exhausted, his eyes closed in resignation, but he didn’t try to protest. Lizzie. His mind was awhirl with countless thoughts. The thought at the forefront was Lizzie. She’s alive. He couldn’t think of anything else. He was most likely in shock, but he was breaking apart. His chest was heaving as he attempted to contain his emotions. Lizzie didn’t need him to fall apart, she needed him to be useful. As he could barely move, he could at least not be a nuisance and sob like an imbecile.   
He watched Lizzie, his angel, as she moved towards Vincent Gentry, knife in hand. He knew she wouldn’t go for her gun. The rage and fear that shown in her eyes echoed in his soul. Gentry had made little progress from where Lizzie disabled him. His moans had died out so perhaps he had lost consciousness.   
She walked around his prone form and kicked him in the stomach. His answering groans were satisfying, yet a poetic perversion of Lizzie’s beauty. She was mesmerizing. The low lighting, cast shadows across her face as she knelt next to Gentry, leaning so close that an uneducated observer would think she was moving in for a kiss. He could hear her whispering, but couldn’t make out the words. It seemed that Red protested to her being in such a close proximity to a killer, but it came out as little more than a grunt. He would just have to trust that Lizzie could keep herself safe.  
Gentry screamed as Lizzie’s knife cut through his abdomen. She twisted the knife, her face cold and hard. They would certainly be having a conversation later about this. He understood one’s need for revenge, but he certainly didn’t want Lizzie’s heart filled with vengeance. She was all that was honorable and good, yet he was again the catalyst for her darkness.  
Gentry was still moaning, crying for her to finish him, when she turned to look at Red, meeting his gaze. Her expression instantly shifted from a cool rage to worry and hurt.   
She stood and paused for a moment as if debating with herself. Nodding as if a decision had been reached, she grabbed Gentry by his damaged legs, eliciting screams of pain and horror. “You will get exactly what you have done to so many, what you would have done to Raymond. You however, will still be very much alive when they start to eat you.”  
She slowly drug Gentry to the holding area, unlatched and opened the gate, then continued her quest to Gentry’s final resting place.  
Red’s joy at hearing his name from her lips was overshadowed by his witnessing the darkness in her. Perhaps they were more alike than he would care to admit. He never wanted this for Lizzie. 

“Let’s get you out of here. We can get to the safe house, call Kaplan to check you out, and be out of this hell hole by morning. We’ve had enough of the Midwest, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! You guys are the best!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimed-I own nothing and make no money off of this transformative work:)

Red’s injuries were serious, but not life threatening since the bleeding had stopped. She called Kaplan, who was already on her way to their location with Dembe and Red’s team members. Ressler was conspicuously absent, as were any FBI players. She’d think about that later, but she had more pressing concerns at the moment. Ensuring that Red would recover fully was number one. Getting them out of there was a close second. The safe house was insecure and there were bodies everywhere.  
Once the team had her and Red in place in the bedroom of the safe house, which was the only room that had a locking door left, they turned to Liz as she helped Red get as comfortable as possible on his stomach on the bed.  
Her team, her bodyguards who were employed by Red, were naturally deferring to her for instructions. Her trial by fire tonight had earned their respect. “Create a perimeter. No one gets near the property Except for Kaplan and Dembe. I don’t care if it is the FBI. We will be fine alone until they arrive. Thank you.”   
Red’s head snapped up at that statement, questioning, but not expecting an answer while they had company. Once the team left, she waited a moment, checked the locks on the windows and doors, and then settled in next to Red. Grabbing his hand and rubbing the back, feeling the rough texture of the hair sprinkling the skin there, Lizzie felt herself calming somewhat. Just from that little contact. He grounded her in so many ways.  
“Something is wrong. The FBI had ample time to get to Tara Crane’s property to assist. Ressler knew the location, he knew I was going in after you. If the FBI wasn’t present, there’s a reason. I need to make sure that we are safe before I explore that reason… Don’t shake your head at me. I know you see me as someone that needs sheltered and protected. But that isn’t the case. Not only am I a trained agent, but I have found that I too, will do whatever it takes to keep you alive.”  
“I killed, or ordered the killing of, over a dozen people tonight. I feel nothing but relief that I could get to you in time. What does that say about me? What kind of monster am I?”  
Red gazed at her, tears shining in his eyes. He raised his hand to her cheek, caressing the smooth surface. He attempted to answer, but a knocking on the door stopped him.   
Liz immediately moved, drawing her weapon, and moved to the side of the door. “Who is it?”  
“Kaplan and friends.” “What color is the sky?” Hoping that Kaplan picked up on the question that all was well outside the door, she sighed when the answer “Red” came.  
Gun still drawn, she unlocked the door and moved to place her body in between Red and the door.  
Not missing Lizzie’s protective stance, eyebrows raised, Kaplan moved immediately for Red. Dembe looked at him over her shoulder, but stopped in front of Liz.   
Dembe grabbed her shoulders and then crushed her into a bear hug. “Thank you. Thank you for saving my brother.” He was squeezing so hard she gasped at the crushing force. “Are you hurt? I’m sorry. Do you need first aid?”   
Red was pushing Kaplan out of his line of vision, hoping to check Lizzie over for any injuries, but Kaplan pushed his head back down on the bed with a sharp “Dembe can take care of her.”  
“No. It’s ok. I’m fine.” She put her hand down to her bruised ribs, but immediately felt the sticky liquid there. “Oh, I’m alright, nothing a quick shower won’t take care of.”   
Red’s “Liar” was so gravelly that he sounded as if he’d been chewing glass.   
Dembe picked Liz up, who was protesting wildly that she was fine and to put her down. He put her down on the bed next to Red, who turned his head towards her and immediately grabbed her hand.  
“Aren’t we quite the pair? It’s fine Red. It doesn’t even hurt. I had no idea I was even wounded. I assumed the blood was yours.” Her smile was reassuring, but Red still wore a worried frown. Sigh.  
Dembe moved to pull her shirt up, but was stopped by Red who had reached over and grabbed him by the wrist with surprising force. Dembe, keeping eye contact with Red, spoke softly as if he knew exactly what the problem was. “It is ok, Raymond, I will not uncover more than I need to. I will take care of her for you.”  
Understanding what the problem was, Liz had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. “Red, it’s fine, for the thousandth time tonight. The faster we sit still and get this over with, the faster we can be on the jet and away from here. We can’t stay here any longer than absolutely necessary.”

****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL****

Red was alternating between fury and sorrow as they were moved to the jet. His thoughts overrun by the earlier events. Watching Dembe stitch the slice on Liz’s side was one of the most difficult things he had ever witnessed. The cut, just 3 inches in length, was high on her ribcage next to her breast. It wasn’t terribly deep, but stitches were necessary to prevent the wound from reopening upon movement. He loved Dembe, but watching him put his hands on Liz, cut away the rest of her bra that had not been ruined by the knife wound, was torture. Liz was mostly kept covered, but the bottom and side of her breast was peeking out from under her shirt as she moved. As they had no anesthetic, she moved quite a bit. He knew her pain had to be extensive.   
He always knew that he was a possessive man, but the rage at watching someone other than himself put his hands on her was breathtaking. He didn’t even notice or feel Kaplan working on him. Barely blinking, his eyes never left hers, he knew that she could read the emotions swirling there. She never looked away from him, love shining through the pain in her eyes. She reassured him over and over that she was fine, but every wince of pain was infinitely more torturous for him than it was her.  
Dembe finished fairly quickly, touching Liz as little as possible while attempting to cause her as little pain as possible. A near impossible order, but he was doing what he could to keep Red from moving and injuring himself further. Control Freak. Ugh. I love him so damn much.   
The ringing of Lizzie’s phone brought him back to the present. Her answering “Keen” let him know that it was an official call. Watching her, knowing every expression that flitted across her face, was comforting. Watching the blood drain from her face as it transformed into a look of horror? Not so comforting. Well hell. Bad news was exactly what they needed now.   
She turned away from him, moved into the furthest corner of the jet, and began furiously whispering to whomever was on the other end. He couldn’t make out what she was saying and the curiosity was killing him. He waved his hand, trying to get her to look at him.   
Realizing that she wasn’t going to acknowledge him, he signaled to Dembe to go and listen. It didn’t do any good, because she hung up her phone and threw it across the jet, shattering it into a dozen or more pieces.   
“Wha-“ “Red, be quiet. You need to listen and we need to get into the air, now. Do not fly us into DC, we need to get out of the country. Pick a country that has the smallest US presence. I assume that can be accomplished easily enough.”  
Dembe stood, looking as though ready for a physical attack. “Agent Keen, what seems to be the problem?”  
Lizzie sat down on the edge of the sofa next to Red, careful not to touch him, except to grab his hand tightly. She drew in a shuddering breath, tears welling in her eyes.   
“That was Ressler. He was warning me. They know. The FBI knows about us. Cooper is in the hospital, the interim AD is on the war path. They consider me compromised and you a damaged asset. The FBI didn’t come to our aid because they were hoping that Gentry would take care of their loose ends. Us. They were hoping that he would dispose of us and save the FBI fire power of coming to do it themselves. A kill order has come down from the top. They are coming for all of us. Our only choice is to run.”  
Tbc….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being amazing!!!! Let me know what you think:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie flee. Slightly Fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for being so awesome! I own nothing and make no money!

Red’s voice may not be working, but his mind was awhirl with the possibilities and dangers ahead of them. “Havana. Paper. Pen.” Dembe moved to inform the pilot of their changed destination, while Mr. Kaplan pulled a paper and pen out of her briefcase and handed them to Red.   
He quickly wrote that Havana would be their destination because it was close enough to keep their ears to the ground, yet far enough away to keep their pursuers from discovering them too quickly. He had many loyal parties in government and healthcare, which is exactly what they needed.   
“Red, we need to go further. You need to be far away from US soil. They may kill me, but I am expendable. You however, will suffer much more. They will lock in a hole and torture until every drop of information can be obtained. I love you too much to let that happen.” It was the first time that she had said that she cared for him in front of others.   
As if realizing what she had done, her cheeks blushed a pretty rose color, but she never looked away. “It’s true. I was useful to them only as long as you were a willing link. I didn’t kill enough men to make a baseball team just to let Uncle Sam take you away from me. We can run, far away, and retire on a quite beach, sipping Mojitos for the rest of our lives. The more I think about it, the more I can see that this was a definite progression of our relationship with the FBI, from the moment you chose me. I will always choose you.”  
His rage, slightly abated at her whispered declaration, was settling in, cooling into an icy fist around his heart. Whomever ordered this turn of events would be dead within the month. A threat to himself was nothing, he lived everyday under a cloak of possibility that each day could be his last. A threat to the only part of his life that was good was untenable.  
Lizzie. His love. He wanted so much for her to remain in the light, retain her sense of justice and prevail through the darkness that he had brought her. Now, it seems, the darkness has invaded her soul. She did not kill in the line of duty today. She killed…for him. It was disconcerting how easily she donned the cloak of avenging angel. Makes a man wonder how alike they really are.  
*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

They arrived in Havana in the middle of the night. The cars waiting for them were quickly swept for incendiary and surveillance devices so they could be settled into Red’s country estate before dawn.  
Once there, Liz couldn’t help but check the security measures before going to Red. Dembe, must have been instructed to stay with her, because he had not left her side since they had made sure that Red was comfortable and dozing, with Mr. Kaplan by his side.   
She needed to know how many staff members were total and if they had files on every one of them. She knew that she should trust Red and Dembe to take care of everything, but she was all out of trust after witnessing Red nearly die in front of her. She would keep him safe and well, no matter the consequences.  
After exasperating Dembe with her obsessive checking of the grounds, she apologized for keeping him from rest. She didn’t know how long it had been since he had slept more than a few minutes. “It is ok. I understand your need. I love him too.” “Dembe, you are so amazing. Thank you for humoring my crazy control-freak side. I’m going to go and rest with Red for today. Give Mr. Kaplan a chance to rest and recharge.”  
Heading upstairs to the bedroom where she and Red would be staying, she made it a habit to make eye contact and nod at every single employee along the way. If she was going to put her life in their hands, at least for the time being, she would make it a point to know everything about every one of them.   
Red was laying on his stomach, in boxers and a loose T-Shirt, snoring lightly. How peaceful he looked, almost innocent. Certainly a far cry from a hardened criminal mastermind. She waved to Mr. Kaplan, who closed her book, nodded with a small smile, and quietly left the room.   
She crossed to the bed, pulled back the covers on the opposite side of the bed, and undressed down to her tank top and underwear. She wanted so badly for to hold Red or have him hold her, but she had to make do with just holding his hand for the time being. Leaning over and breathing a kiss on his forehead so as to not wake him, she inhaled his scent, clean and so very Red. “I love you.” She whispered as she settled down to sleep.   
*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****  
Red felt surprisingly good for a man that had his back flayed open just a short time ago. Taking stock of his extremities to assess his pain levels and range of motion, Red turned his head and came face to face with Lizzie, curled up in sleep, a frown of distress marring her otherwise unparalleled beauty. Slowly shifting so that he was facing her as much as he could, Red reached up and smoothed the hair off of her brow.   
Lightly tracing her features, he couldn’t help but wish things were different. That he were different. That they could have the opportunity to have a real life, the kids and dogs, the white picket fence, the entire package of happiness. Lizzie deserved nothing but the best that life could offer. He had more money than they could spend in twenty lifetimes, but what good was money, when forced to live in a prison of hiding from those intent to do harm? He would make this right. He would find those responsible for the orders to revoke his deal and her position with the FBI.   
Lizzie stirred, blinking at him and smiling as if he hung the moon when she realized he was watching her. “Hey, how are you feeling? Never mind, don’t talk. It has to be incredibly painful.” “Lizzie.” Red’s voice was like sandpaper, but much improved in comparison to when he tried to talk on the jet. “I’ll be fine. I’ve had much worse, but I must say the scenery for my recovery was much less appealing.”  
“I’m going to tell Dembe that you don’t think he’s pretty.” Lizzie said with a cheeky grin. Red smiled back, in awe of how wonderful she truly was. He loved her sense of humor.   
Not wanting to ruin the playful mood, but knowing that he needed to address the situation sooner rather than later, Red took a deep breath before stating. “We will be fine. We will convalesce here for the time being and then I’ll go and take care of this for you.”  
“Red, we are going to have to table this discussion until a later date, because I don’t want to beat you up so soon after being injured.”   
Red’s uproarious laughter made her smile, even though she was upset he thought to leave her here alone. “I love you, Lizzie. I know that you think you can talk me into this, but there is no way you will win this argument. I will however, enjoy every minute that you attempt to…persuade me.”  
Leaning in and kissing him softly, one, two, three times, she pulled back, looked him in the eye and whispered “I’ll remember this moment when you’re feeling better. Because there’s going to be a time when I have my mouth on you, and you’re going to want to come so badly, you’ll promise me anything.”  
Eyes hooded and half mast, nostrils flaring with his deepened breathing, “How dare you tease a man when he’s down.” “You look pretty ‘up’ to me.” Lizzie teased as she ran her eyes down and then back up his body. His erection was very apparent. “You have told me your sinister intentions and gave yourself away, sweetheart.” “Oh, I don’t think I’ll have to worry about you turning me down.”  
He laughed “You’re damn right you won’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie Fluff. A guest shows interest in Lizzie and Red doesn't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for being so wonderful!   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money. All mistakes are my own. I just love these characters!!

A week of laughing and loving with Red was paradise. If it weren’t for his injuries, she could easily forget that the US government had turned against them. Red had made it a personal mission to make her forget their purpose of being in Cuba. He treated this as a vacation, making sure that Lizzie was entertained and exhausted. She didn’t want to risk opening his wounds, but he’d talked her into sitting up on his desk while he pleasured her numerous times per day. Her screams echoing throughout the room as he caressed and kissed her, telling her how lovely she was and how he couldn’t live without her.

That man has a wicked mouth. No matter if he is telling a story or mapping her body with his tongue, he knew exactly how to get the reactions he wanted. 

Lizzie was currently dressing in an aqua sundress with silver gladiator sandals that wrapped up and around her calves. They were entertaining as Red put it. After finishing her hair and makeup Lizzie made her way downstairs where she could already hear Red laughing and schmoozing whomever their guest was.

“Darling, you look splendid! Come meet Raul! This is the man that wants to be me when he grows up.” Are you kidding me?! We are eating dinner with Raul Castro. So much for keeping a low profile. He reached out to shake her hand, while his other hand gripped her shoulder lightly then ran down the length of her arm in a blatant caress. “Do not worry, Agent Keen, I offer asylum to many American fugitives. I must say that Raymond was not lying when he said that you were the most beautiful woman in the world.” Her blush was immediate. 

Red who was previously smiling jovially with the President of Cuba, was still smiling, but the warmth was gone from his eyes. “Deadly. I said deadly. I’ve seen her gut a man for less than pawing at her arm.” Red may be saying the right things, winking for effect at President Castro, but Lizzie could tell that he was no longer amused. Possession was written all over his face. 

When Raul, acknowledging him as ‘President’ made her entirely too nervous, released her hand, Red immediately took his place by her side, his arm around her middle, pulling her close. She didn’t want Red to be upset and cause problems with a man that had an army at his disposal, so she gave him a quick squeeze and raised her face for a kiss. Trying to let him know that she loved him. Only him.   
*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

Longest dinner of my life. Watching the leader of a country so interested in his Lizzie was tortuous. He wanted to grab the man by his pretentious yuppie tie and slam his face into the table. Unfortunately, he needed Raul for the safe haven his country provided. It wouldn’t do to alienate the leader of his current host country by mangling his face. 

By midnight he should have the intel he needed to go hunting. If a federal agent or any US operative tried to enter the country, they would be dealt with swiftly, long before they could reach Lizzie. 

Plans were made, deals were set, and money was moved. All before dessert. Now that business was finished, he needed to get Raul the hell out of here so he could move on to the ‘pleasure’ portion of his evening. He was hoping that he could talk Lizzie into trying to persuade him some more. Flirting dictator presidents aside, this week has been a   
marvelous display of how positively wonderful life with Lizzie would be. 

If only they could stay here forever. He would happily spend the rest of his days lounging and worshiping Lizzie in a life of luxury. Her beauty was a magnificent compliment to the tropical backdrop of Cuba. Maybe when he was done taking care of the responsible parties, they could stay here indefinitely. He certainly didn’t want anything else to do with Uncle Sam after this betrayal.

He knew Lizzie would despise the inactivity of a housewife. Wife? Was that where they were headed? I hope so. She could sign on as a consultant for the police, or the social services agency in charge of protecting children. Lizzie would love that. It would still be dangerous, but nothing like the FBI and Lizzie would be fulfilled helping children. Maybe they could even adopt one or two. That would likely never come to fruition, but he couldn’t help but wonder, dream of the plethora of what ifs. 

He loved her more than anything. More than his list, which could be completed privately. He had no idea what was going on with the FBI, but heads would quite literally roll, when he found out who was responsible for putting Lizzie in harm’s way.

Hearing the piano, he snapped out of his musings and noticed Lizzie at the baby grand, softly playing a slower version of Memories of You by Art Tatum. Jazz, Lizzie, and piano; could he love her any more than at this moment? Not likely.

“She is beautiful and talented. Raymond, you are one lucky Son of a Bitch.” Raul came up behind him and put his arm around him.   
“Yes. Yes I am.” She was playing for him. He had told her just last night that this was one of his favorite artists. She had stated that she wasn’t sure if she ever heard of him. Little fibber. 

“Raul, I’m going to need to cut your visit short. I have business to attend to. In a few weeks when we are settled, we can do this again.” Red said softly, not even looking in Raul’s direction. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He may have just telegraphed his biggest weakness, but that cat was out of the bag the second Raul had put his hands on Lizzie.

Taken aback at someone telling him what to do, Raul frowned, but didn’t comment on Red’s rudeness. “I suppose that you do have business, my friend. I will continue to ensure that all newcomers are watched and monitored. She will be safe. If for no other reason than my own amusements should you be detained while away... Oh, don’t look at me like that. I will respect your boundaries while you are together, but make no mistake, I will offer her a place at my side should you not come home.”  
With that declaration, Raul walked out, waved at Lizzie while blowing her a kiss, and took his private security team with him. 

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

Lizzie watched Red bristle at something Raul said to him. Damn that man flips my switch. She knew Red was jealous. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit that it was a huge turn on. She couldn’t wait until they went to bed. He may still be too wounded for a full romp, but she could still blow his mind. She was very much looking forward to it.

Thinking of what she was going to do to Red, Lizzie closed her eyes, tipped her head back, and transitioned into a more somber Clair de Lune, one of her favorites. It made her think of rainy spring days, of hope. Hope is what was going to carry her through this mess. Hope that when the dust settled she would have Red and it would be on their terms. 

So absorbed in her music, she didn’t hear or see Red Come up behind her until he laid his hands on her shoulders, massaging. “You are magnificent. I had no idea that you were so talented with those hands. I would have put them to use long ago…I could listen to you play forever.” 

He leaned in and breathed her in, still massaging her with his magic hands. “Come. Let’s go see what else those hands can do. You have 3 hours to persuade me some more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY steamy chapter. Light bondage. If that's not your thing, then you may want to skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through copious rewrites. I hope that I did them justice. You guys are the best! Thank You for the Kudos!!!

Lizzie and Red made their way upstairs, arm in arm, walking in a comfortable silence. Once there, she immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. “I love your eagerness, but you should slow down. I plan to spend a ludicrous amount of time hearing my name leave your lips.”

“I want to check your wounds” Oh. He loved that she cared, but his dick could hammer down railroad ties. Sigh. He removed the rest of his clothes, no shame at all with his naked body and attempted to position himself so that she could look at the wounds. 

“These are healing quite nicely. You didn’t break any of the wounds open. I am proud of you. You were pretty tense all evening.” She stepped away from the bed, slowly removing her dress and shoes. God her

“I wonder why. Could it be because the President of Cuba was putting the moves on my lady? No? Maybe it was because said lady didn’t tell Mr. President to go fuck himself.” His language, more than anything, should show her how much their guest had truly affected him. 

She nuzzled her way up and down his body, massaging his calves and feet along the way, showing him without words that it was him she wanted. He knew that she was enamored with him for now, but she was young and he knew that he never had any hope of keeping her forever.

He sat upright on the edge of the bed, reaching for her at the same time, pulling her with him. Once she stood in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, placed open mouth kisses across her breasts. She arched into him, wanting his mouth on her nipples, but he was going to make her wait. He could think of nothing more eye-catchingly   
magnificent as Lizzie, mindless, begging for release.

He knew she had nearly reached her breaking point when she wrenched away from him, falling to her knees to take him into her mouth. Jerking as if electrocuted, it was all he could do to keep from coming in her mouth right then and there.

Her mouth was like liquid fire, sucking him as if her life depended on it. For having less experience than him, she was an astonishingly quick study on how to drive him insane.  
Groaning, he pulled on her hair to try and get her to back off a little, give him time to breathe. His Lizzie was having none of that, her answering moans vibrating his cock. 

He was going to die. His breath was sawing in and out of him in great gasps, her name a litany from his lips. A prayer. 

“Lizzie, I need to be inside of you. Now.” She ignored him, and it seemed as if she doubled her efforts to make him explode.   
He finally won the battle, pulling her back by her upswept hair. Her eyes were dazed, unfocused, her breathing was just as labored as his. He couldn’t believe it, but she was just as close to her orgasm as he was. 

“No. Red you are still hurt, I can’t concentrate on making you feel good, if I’m concentrating on not jarring your injuries.” 

His eyes closed, his head fell back, and he loosened his grip on her hair, knowing that she was correct and hating it. 

“Fine. Finish it. Suck me dry.” 

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTL*****

It’s official. Bossypants Red is her new favorite Red. She almost came from his dark, harsh declaration alone. She loved that he was so crazed with lust that he lost that impenetrable, formal mantle. Red had a strict three to one ratio while making love. He was a firm believer that she should have a bare minimum of three orgasms to every one of his. 

She wanted this to be all about him though. He was still hurting and I’m sure his tense evening of unwarranted jealously didn’t help. Poor baby. She pouted her lips, met his gaze, and then gave him her biggest smile, letting her love shine through.

“Yes, Master.” She said playfully. She knew who was really boss here, but if he wanted to play, she was more than happy to oblige him.

His pupils were so dilated that she could no longer see the iris of his eyes. His nostril flared with every inhale. Power. The reactions he gave her, made her feel enormously powerful. The Raymond Reddington, who may well be more trouble than he’s worth to some, but never to her, was pure putty in her hands…and mouth.

Or not putty she thought as she drew the steel like length inside of her mouth once again. Once as deep as she could take him, she rested her mouth in place, relishing in the feeling of him pulsating against her tongue. 

Pulling her head back until she had just his head, she grabbed his length with both hands, covering his length with an almost brutal grip. Up and down…once…twice. His groan was all she needed to hear. He was at the point of no return. She sucked on the head of him, swallowing everything he had to give, until it was too much for him to take.

He collapsed to the side, still half off the bed. 

She tried to move his legs, get him into a more comfortable position, but he stopped her with a “Don’t touch me. After I am done dying, I am going to make you think twice about ever teasing me again.”

Snuggling against his side, peppering tiny kisses on his neck and cheek, she whispered “You don’t need to. I know that today was a long day.” “Lizzie…shut up.”

Red pushed himself up on shaky legs and went to their closet. “Do you trust me Lizzie?”

“You know I do.” His small smile gave nothing away. “Remember that. Always.” 

He came out with several ties, eyes hooded, admiring her body in the low lamplight. “Move to the chaise” There was a little lounge area in the corner of the room that was largely unused. The Queen Ann style chaise had claw feet and was a decadent burgundy. 

She had never been tied before. None of her previous partners had ever been adventurous, especially Tom, may he rot in hell. She was nervous, but undeniably excited as she thought of the many things that Red could show her.

She sat down, slightly reclined. Red wordlessly and methodically tied first her arms and then her legs, careful to check each not for strength as well as safety, to ensure her circulation wouldn’t be effected by the restraints. 

He hadn’t even touched her, spoken to her and she was panting. She tried to rub her legs together to assuage the ache there, but the ties restricted her from moving much at all. She could probably slide her body down, but that was about it. Her legs weren’t going together again anytime soon, and that, is exactly what Red wanted. 

He stepped back to survey his handiwork. She looked at him just as boldly, giving none of her nervousness away. He would cut off his own arm before harming her and she knew that. He kneeled at the end of the chaise and just looked at her core, his tongue darting out to his lips in that quirky way of his. 

She knew he could see how wet she was. She knew her cheeks were beet red, but she still looked at him, chin raised. She was not ashamed of her desire for him, just that she was on such blatant display before him.

“Red, you need to get the show on the road, pretty sure that the only person that has ever had that view was holding a speculum at the same time.” That’s it, laugh through the nervousness. 

“Is it a man?” “What?!” Red’s face was inscrutable, she couldn’t begin to guess why that would matter.

“Ummm…if you are inquiring as to the gender of my gynecologist, it’s a man. Not that it matters, since he’s a physician.”

“Unacceptable” Uh, oh. Frown face is back. ”No man looks at you but me from now on. You will switch your doctor to a female. One that Mr. Kaplan has completed a thorough background check on”

Why do I find his jealousy hot?? “Alright, sweetie. Whatever you say. No need to get upset.” She was ready to agree to anything, just to get him to touch her. 

“Please. Red, I really just need to feel you. Like yesterday.” He seemed to be happy with her response.

His smile was positively wicked as he slid his hands under her ass, shifting her body closer to him. 

He nipped and kissed his way up one thigh and down the other, causing her to whimper with each contact. He wrapped his arms around each of her legs, his hands at her hip bones, massaging, loving.

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard him moan with her when he finally came into contact with her center.   
*****

Five orgasms later, Lizzie has never been more thankful for having a man with previous experience…

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think! Thanks again for sticking with my story! I am loving the adventure!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIz and Red try to solve the mystery of their betrayal, Liz teases Red. Some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I still don't own anything. I just love these characters!

Lizzie was a boneless mess. She could barely move, her voice was almost as scratchy as Red’s was. What was she going to do when he was back to 100%? The man was insatiable. 

She was almost glad that Red was going to take care of business over the next day or so. She wanted to do some investigating of her own. 

Red was in the shower, the scent of his soap permeating through the door to the bedroom. She could picture him, expediently washing his body. His back was covered in liquid bandage as he prefers. He needs freedom of movement and waterproofing that regular bandages just don’t have. 

She hates to think about how often he gets injured. She wants this done and over. She may not be able to persuade him into coming along on his expedition to take down the responsible parties, but that wasn’t her long game. Not by any means.

She wants him to retire, but doubts that he would even know what to do after two decades of crime. 

However, the thought of trying to keep him constantly busy has her licking her lips, ready for the challenge. 

The shower turned off so she shifted her body to look towards the bathroom so that she could watch Red emerge. 

Already dressed, he was surprised that she was still awake. “Sweetheart, I know you are exhausted, try to sleep a little while I’m gone… Because when I get back, sleep will be a long time in coming for both of us.” His wink was devastating. He knew exactly how to make her want him more.

“I’m much too worn out to do anything except sleep the entire day away.” It must have been a little much, because his expression changed to speculative. His head tilted as if she were a puzzle to solve.

“I won’t be gone long. I’ll be back by tomorrow night at the very latest. You should restrict yourself to the grounds until Dembe and I return. If you need anything, anything at all, let any member of the staff know and they will make it happen, alright?”

She let her eyes drift closed, “Ok Red, be safe, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He whispered back and leaned down to kiss her, first on her forehead, and then on her mouth. 

She made a point to watch him as he left the room. The view as he walked away was always superb. 

 

She waited until she heard his car depart, carrying him and Dembe to the airport before she scrambled out of the bed.  
Grabbing a burner phone from the closet, she called Ressler. 

“What the hell is going on?” 

“With Cooper gone, it’s open season on you and Reddington. I still have no idea why. I’m looking into it, but there’s no way I can continue my investigation if I am relocated for being considered “dirty”. I can only help you if I am on the inside. What they’ve done isn’t fair. Our missions may were always righteous. Dump the phone and call in 2 days.”  
Well that told her everything and also nothing. She needed to know who the Interim Director was. She needed to get ahold of Cooper. She hated to bother him, but she is pretty sure that he would know the games that are being played in his absence. If not, then she would enlist him to fact find. 

Red had been gone less than an hour and she already missed him terribly. She had dressed in comfy workout clothes so she may as well make use of them and kill time. She’d go for a run of the grounds, get an advanced layout of the security in place. 

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

Red was livid. There were no words for the all-encompassing fury coursing through his veins. Kat Goodson had Gary Martin re-instated at the Post Office.   
He had thought that the little piss-ant wouldn’t return after he knocked him out…with one hit, and then left him in the car wreckage during his “escape”.  
This stunt was nothing more than a grudge match by a little man who thought he had power, yet did not.

A fact that Martin would soon realize. Red was always happy to see to the educating of the ignorant. 

“Dembe, I want everything on Martin. Does he have kids, a mother, or a dog? Who walks the kids, the mother, or the dog? I want to know if his bowels are regular and where he uses the bathroom every day. I want everything. 

Comfortable with the thoughts that he would have both information on Martin and be home with Lizzie soon, Red decided to take a nap while Dembe made his calls for information. 

He would need his strength for tonight. Lizzie had been fearful of causing him more injury. He hated to admit how right she was, but he had waited long enough. 

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

Lizzie was sunning herself in the secluded back yard of the estate. There was a pool, but it was too exposed. She was bored. The study/library was locked and once she picked the lock and let herself in, she realized she would wait for Red to see what his reason was for keeping it shut. 

Red was a miracle worker. They hadn’t been here long at all and he already had a full wardrobe including the bikini she was wearing right now. It was unapologetically red and little more than three tiny triangles with strings. Red must have picked this out himself. 

He probably didn’t mean for her to wear it without him, but she couldn’t help the little devil in her that couldn’t wait to see his reaction to seeing it draped on the back of the chaise in their bedroom. 

Moments later, she was brought out of her musings by the smell of a familiar cologne. Red. Business must have been quick. 

When she felt him touch her exposed backside, she tried to hide her smile as she said. “I thought you said you couldn’t come and rub lotion on me because you wanted to keep your job.” 

Red grasped her shoulder and turned her on to her back on the lounge. “If I thought you were serious, I would spank your ass. I leave for half a day and you are already seducing the help. I must not have tried hard enough last night.”

“Mmmm. Spankings. Don’t tease me like that. I knew you were there. No need to be so dramatic.” 

Lizzie licked her lips, looking up at Red who was looking amazing. Cream suite with matching fedora, trimmed in a light aqua color.

“That bikini was purchased more for private viewing rather than getting our entire security team fired.” Red sat down on the edge of the lounge and ran his hand lightly up and down the length of her body.

“That is why I am here and not by the pool, silly. Less exposure. I would like to point out that I was not the one to purchase this.” 

“Indeed.”

She sighed, knowing that they couldn’t do anything about their lust at this moment. 

“Why the sigh? Am I boring you?” His hand paused on her thigh, massaging the taut muscles there.  
She thought he sounded genuinely worried. Which was strange. Red was so damn confident, she couldn’t imagine him having doubts of any kind. 

“Of course not, I was merely lamenting the fact that I do not have the privacy required to take advantage of your slightly impressive erection.”  
Red’s eyes were gleaming with repressed laughter as he stated “Just slightly impressive? I guess I’ll have to up my game…Get your cover up on and head to the bedroom, I’ll be there shortly.”

Lizzie shivered at the rough timbre of his voice. Yum, bossy Red. “I suppose I could mosey my way up there if you promise to make it worth my time.”   
Her grin was flirty, flashing the dimples that Red so adored. 

Still smiling, Red raked his gaze over her body, focused on her flushed skin, the tightening muscles of her abdomen. He knew he had her. Damn. 

She’s never been any good at keeping her feelings hidden from him.

He moved closer, his face inches from hers.

“Or not. I was just trying to accommodate a lady in distress. I can find business to take care of while you wait here and imagine what could have been. But maybe you need to wait. Think long…and hard about what I will do to you later. How I will take you up against the wall. Worship every inch of your skin. I know just how to make your body burn. Make you scream.”

By the end of his speech, Lizzie was nearly panting in arousal. 

Red never played fair.

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more chapters left! Let me know what you think:)


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery unfolds. Agent Martin finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing.
> 
> Anyways, I can't believe that I hit 100+ Kudos!!! I am seriously jumping for joy! It means the world to me that you have been so supportive of this story! There's only a couple more chapters left, but another story is in the works. Thank You!

Once inside the bedroom, Lizzie sits on the bed, still covered by her sarong. She knows that Red does so enjoy unwrapping his presents. She’d sit on one of the chairs, but there’s no use prevaricating. She knows what she wants and is not ashamed to admit it. 

Twenty minutes later, Red walks in, shuts and locks the door behind him. 

He just stood there, watching, giving nothing away. 

That’s untrue. As she stares, she notices that his eyes are black, the pupil has nearly swallowed the iris of his eye. There’s a slight tremble to his hands as they hold his hat in front of him. His hat. He’s placed it purposefully in front of his arousal. 

“Come here.” 

Slowly walking to him, drawing it out. Red was right, there is something to be said about anticipation, prolonging gratification. 

They come together in a mess of lips, teeth, and tongue. Each one determined to be the victor in their little game. 

In this game though, they are both winners.

“I love you. I love you mind. I love the way you taste, I love the way you smell. I love the little noises you make when your thighs are wrapped around me.” “Red. You’re killing me here. I need you. No more teasing.” 

His words lit a fire inside of her that only he could extinguish. 

“I love you. I love that you would kill for me. I hate that you would die for me, but I wouldn’t change a single thing about you, Red. I need you. You’re my…home.”

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

Once again exhausted by the tornado that was Red Reddington, Liz wondered if that was his plan. He had to be tired as well, but he didn’t show it. 

He had scheduled a meeting with Raul. He explained about Martin and his vendetta. He spoke with Raul and found that Raul had information on the FBI’s movements. Instead of using the phone, Red wanted to see his face, read the sincerity that may or may not be there before trusting the information.

He refused to take her along, but she was really tired, and they were safe enough here. 

Red would never leave her alone if she were in any real danger.

******

Later that evening, Liz was lounging on the bed, reading, and waiting for Red to return when the burner phone from the closet started ringing. Ressler. It’s early, but maybe he has a reason.

“Hey, what’s up? We didn’t-“ “Liz, it’s me. I said I’d call after 24 hrs. I have an update.”

He’s lying. Someone is listening. “Ok, Red is on a flight to Morocco right now. He won’t be back for a few days, at least.” 

She figured if she gave them someplace to look that was nowhere near where they really would, it would buy them time. 

“Liz… I’m sorry. I know this is difficult, but know that you are not alone.”

What does that mean?! It’s not like her and Ressler were close enough to have a secret code worked out. She never thought that the FBI would turn on them. 

Oh, shit. I ‘am not alone’. Oh, god. Was someone coming? Was he just trying to be supportive? 

She immediately called Red, forgetting that she still had the burner phone and scrambled for clothes so that she could leave. Voicemail.

“Listen, Red, Ressler called. Someone may be coming for us. I’m leaving the property, I’ll call you when I’m safe. Be careful…I love you.”

On her way downstairs, she sees notices that there are no guards in place. Moving back up the stairs to go back down the service stairs to the back entrance, she heard nothing. 

The entire house echoed with abandonment. 

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBL******

Voicemail. Unknown number. Listening to the voicemail from Lizzie, a chill ran up his spine. Everything was going to plan. Raul was on his way here, he had no soldiers with him, just his administrator, so he wasn’t expecting Red to have reason for upset. 

“Reddington! So nice to see you again. Alone? I was so hoping to see your lady again.” 

Red shook his hand and smiled, “Cut the crap, Raul. I just got word that someone is coming for us. That they may already be here. If you set this up, your Vice President is about to become President.”

“I have heard nothing.” He yelled to his staff waiting around the corner and a little man came running. They spoke for a few moments, too low for Red to hear, then Raul turned back to him, a scowl on his face.

“What?” 

“Your estate. My men are there now….There are no survivors. I’m sorry. My staff just learned of it.”

Raul hadn’t even finished speaking before Red turned on his heal and left, Dembe right behind him. 

They sped to the house, breaking every traffic law in existence. Red wouldn’t let himself think about Lizzie. If his façade cracked, it would soon break. Cold emotionlessness. That is all he had room for. 

“Dembe, stop before we reach the estate. We wouldn’t want to wander into a trap.” 

They pulled to a stop on the side of the road, trees lined the edge of the property, leading to the driveway. 

Red and Dembe, guns drawn, strolled down the street. If you discounted the guns, they could have just been out for a leisurely stroll. 

Fifty feet from the driveway, a figure grabbed Red, held a gun to his temple. Dembe was too far ahead to notice his predicament. 

A woman…Lizzie.

He reached up for the gun, pulled it away from his head and turned into her embrace.

“Sshh…It’s me. You’re ok. What happened?! Raul said there were no survivors. I’ve been…worried.” 

The sheen of tears in his eyes led her to believe that his worry was a slight understatement.

“Red, I’m so glad it’s you, I am almost out of ammo. One bullet left.” She chuckled, so relieved that she couldn’t help the involuntary laugh that escaped her. If he had been anyone   
else, she wasn’t sure she would have escaped unscathed.

“Dembe! We seem to have picked up a rather unsavory character in our travels.”

“Shut up, I do still have that one bullet.” Crushed to his side, she was too happy that he was holding her to truly care about his teasing.

As soon as Dembe reached them, Lizzie told them how she shot 3 unknowns on her way out of the house and garden. They weren’t wearing the standard FBI markers, so they could be anyone. She’s never seen them before. She made her way out the back and around the front by utilizing the shadows of the shrubbery on the grounds.

He was impressed with her resourcefulness. She had no way of knowing how many more men were there. She was smart to run. 

Their impromptu meeting was abruptly interrupted by a sneer from the shadows. “Well, isn’t this convenient. Reddington, his servant, and his whore, all in one place. It must be Christmas.”

Martin and two men came from the same direction that Lizzie had just come traversed. She came so close to dying and didn’t even know it. If they had caught her alone, she wouldn’t have lived to tell the tale.

Red, Lizzie, and Dembe had their guns drawn and ready.

Unfortunately, so did Martin and his men. 

“Martin, you impotent sack of manure, so horrendous to see you this evening. To what do we owe the displeasure of having to look at your homely face?” Red’s jovial voice was dripping with disdain. 

“Lower your weapons or you will trade your life sentence in for a bullet to the brain.”

Martin walked towards Red, and as Lizzie focused on his hand, she saw his finger flex on the trigger.

Tbc…


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie in danger, as usual. Fluff, angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimed: Own nothing, make no money.
> 
> I can't thank you enough! The Kudos and comments are much appreciated! You are amazing!!

Lizzie pulled the trigger while shoving her body into Red’s. Martin and his men fell to the ground, no longer moving. No longer a problem.

It happened so fast. Within seconds of Martin and his men showing up, they were dead. She immediately checked Red and Dembe to make sure that they had not been hit. Thank god. 

“Lizzie, what the hell were you thinking?!” Red grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her so hard she couldn’t see. He would be so mad at himself if he left a mark on her.

He roughly ran his hands over her, checking for wounds. 

Just as suddenly as he grabbed her, she was pulled into a breathtaking embrace. “You can never do that again!” Pulling back to look into her eyes, he whispered “You can never do that again.”

There were tears in his eyes, but she was having trouble focusing on him. The adrenaline rush was intense. “Lizzie honey, you need to breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth. You are going to pass out and we are quite a ways to the car.” 

“I…am…trying.” 

He held her close to his body, running his hands up and down her back, whispering into her hair in between kisses. Regulating his own breathing in an attempt to calm her, he couldn’t help but think about the events of the past few minutes. 

Lizzie had been in danger again. Because of a grudge against him. By one of the “good guys”. Martin wasn’t even a fraction of the tip of the ice-berg when considering who wanted him dead. Dozens or even hundreds of people would be more than happy to send him off for a dirt nap. 

Had he actually been considering placing Lizzie in this situation every day for the rest of their lives? He had more money than they could ever spend, but Lizzie living life as a virtual prisoner makes him sick.

Even if he never made another criminal deal for the rest of his life, he had twenty decades of shadows following him from past deeds alone.

Lizzie deserved more. She deserved the very best that the Universe had to offer. Was that really Raymond Reddington? The answer, in his opinion, was an unequivocal and resounding no. 

Lizzie, calmer now, tightened her arms around him as if sensing his inner turmoil. 

“Red, stop thinking so hard. I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head.” 

Red sighed. “Lizzie, we need to get back to the car. Dembe is taking care of the bodies until Mr. Kaplan arrives.” 

His arm was still around her. Even if she could walk unassisted, he couldn’t stand to be apart from her, even by just a few feet. 

Especially when he knew that he was facing a lifetime without her.

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

Lizzie knew that Red was scheming. He was thinking that she was placed in danger because of him. 

She knew that he constantly thought that he wasn’t worthy of her. She knew that was why he so worshipped and adored her in and out of the bedroom. 

She had to think of something that would deter him from his thinking. They made it back to the car, where she was beyond surprised that Red helped her into the vehicle and then climbed behind the wheel. 

Driving them the rest of the way back to the estate, Red swept her up to their bedroom, left her sitting on the bed, and went to the bathroom to draw her a bath. 

He came out minutes later amid a steaming cloud of eucalyptus and spearmint. 

“Let’s get you in and cleaned up. Relax for a while. Let the bubbles work their magic. I’ll be down helping with cleanup and then making us something to eat. I…am so very sorry that you were in danger today.”

With that, he left her to her thoughts.  
….. 

An hour later, Lizzie left the bathroom, refreshed and relaxed. 

She didn’t bother getting dressed, just threw on Red’s fluffy navy robe. She went down the staircase, rounded the corner to the living room and came face to face with Raul Castro. 

Perfect! “Raul, I am so happy to see you! It saves me from having to seek you out behind Red’s back. Something you should avoid until you notify your next of kin.” Her grin was more than a little mischievous. 

“My darling girl, you need to stop temping me. I am already your willing servant.”

“I am so glad that you feel that way! I need a favor.”

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

Red heard voices coming from the living room and assumed that Raul had cornered Mr. Kaplan again. He was in awe of her abilities. No doubt Raul was constantly needing bodies taken care of.

Red knew that Raul had not betrayed him. His political aide…not so much. The man had taken a bribe from Agent Martin. 

Raul had lit the man’s cigar with a sawed off. His lack of hesitation had surprised even Red.

Putting the finishing touches on his lasagna, Red washed his hands and went out to bid Raul good-bye. He had no desire for the man to come in contact with his Lizzie. The man was shameless in his attempts to seduce her.

The scene that he came upon was nothing less than compromising. Raul and Lizzie were embracing like lovers saying their last good-bye. 

Smiling, he announced his presence. “Well, I was worried that you were trying to talk Kaplan away from me. Shame on me for not guessing you’d be cutting your teeth on a much more…tender cut of meat.”

Lizzie immediately pulled away, grinning with happiness at him, as if she wasn’t betraying him, or at least planning to. 

His chest felt as if an iron fist was closing around his heart, making it difficult to even breathe.

She walks into his arms, raises her head to kiss him.

He turns his head to the side.

He doesn’t know where her mouth has been anymore.

Her smile dimmed. “Raul and I were just talking about you.”

“I’m sure you were.” His voice deep, his words measured.

“Red, stop. You are jumping to the wrong conclusions. I was planning so surprise you. He was helping me figure out some logistics. I wanted to take you out on a date. I hate that you ruined my surprise by being stupid and jealous!”

With that, she stormed off into the kitchen, leaving him alone with Raul.

“Red, that woman loves you. Pull your head out of your ass and don’t read more into my hug than necessary. She really wanted to surprise you. To make you happy. I hugged her because I was leaving…and because she is stunning. You can’t fault me for admiring a wonderful piece of art when in front of me.”

Red trusted Lizzie. He did not doubt her love for him. He doubted Raul and believed that if he wanted something bad enough, he would try to acquire it. No matter that he had a beneficial relationship with the Castro family for two decades. 

“Leave, and pray that I forget you had your hands on her before the next time you need me to aid you in your side businesses.” 

“Be at ease friend. I know that she is yours. Her last words to me were ‘If you don’t move your hands, I’ll cut them off with a rusty knife’. She is fierce. You are lucky to have one such as her.”

“Goodbye Raul. Give my best to the wife and kids.” Red’s smile still didn’t reach his eyes. 

Red stood in place, rooted to the spot, minutes after Raul departed. 

With a sigh he turned and walked to the kitchen, knowing that much groveling would take place before Lizzie forgave him.

Tbc…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end of our journey, but another fic is in the works.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Liz make up...in more ways than one. Warning: Rated M. Sexytime ahead:) If that's not your cuppa, don't drink, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimed: Own nothing and make nothing  
> Thank you for being so wonderful and supporting me by reading and kudos...This has over 100!!!! I almost died! I can't believe this is almost over! This was my first fanfic ever and I am having a tough time letting go,lol.

Lizzie wasn’t too mad, not really. She knew that Red’s anger ran white hot, but usually fizzled out when logic returned. He either then forgave, or plotted revenge. 

She knew the truth, and knew Red would soon realize that he was letting his jealousy get the better of him.

In the kitchen, she gave a wave to Dembe sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal. “Do you have a phone on you? Do you mind if I use it?”

He held out the phone to her but held it firmly before letting go. “He doesn’t like the competition of another powerful man, one that may have more of a certain type of influence.   
He loves you more than he knows how to handle.”

With that advice, she took the phone and replied loud enough to carry “Well, maybe he should have thought about that before accusing me of betraying him.” 

She left the room through the sliding door to the private patio. 

Sighing, she dialed the number that could either lead to freedom, or to purgatory. 

She was done running to Red with her problems. 

She couldn’t handle Red being hunted, in danger. 

“Ressler.”

“Hey, it’s me. What’s your status?”

“Liz, I’m sorry, I tried to warn you about Martin. He’s acting unsanctioned. Ignored every order to stand down from above. He will be there anytime. I’m catching a flight in an hour   
in a half. I will help. He had to have used my phone records to find your location. I feel so stupid that I didn’t think of that and had Aram take care of it.”

“Ressler, we are fine. No need to ride in on your trusty steed. Things are all good here.”

She would tell him no more. Not wanting to reveal too much in case the FBI tried to implicate her, or Red, in the murder of Agent Martin. 

She knew being suspect was unavoidable. “Do I still have a job?”

“Look, everything is being sorted out and we will do everything we can-“

She stood, walked to the far side of the patio. 

She didn’t want Red to hear any of this. 

She loves him too much to want him on any other terms.

“I want out. I am done with the task force.” 

“And Reddington? Are you done with him?”

“I think you know the answer to that.”

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

Red had no intention of eavesdropping on Lizzie, but when he went to the kitchen in order to commence with his groveling, the kitchen window was open. 

All that carried was her statement that she wanted out, that she was done.

His gut clenched. She wanted out. 

Was she done with them? 

He walked away from the window to the wet bar across the room. The situation very much called for scotch.

He was on his second glass when Lizzie reentered the kitchen. 

Leaning with his hands on the bar, he stood upright as she slowly approached. 

“I am sorry Lizzie. I care for you so much, that I seem to be having…difficulty. I am a possessive man. You knew this. I just ask that you give me a chance to make it up to you, to   
improve.”

She stepped in between his body and the bar. She searched his eyes.

Though he was worried that this would be the end, he could see nothing but love, with a hint of frustration in her eyes.

Well hell, maybe he was worrying about nothing.

“There is definitely room for improvement. I am most certainly not attracted to anyone but you. Is what we have so trivial that you think that I would go with the first man to   
proposition me?”

He leaned forward, kissed her forehead and hugged her close. 

“Of course not, what we have is everything to me.”

“Good. And, from now on you should be nice to Raul. He has been very helpful.”

He laughed. “As long as he isn’t nice to you he’ll be fine.”

*****TBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBLTBL*****

The next day, Lizzie spent the majority of her time planning and plotting.

She talked to security and made some changes.

For what she had planned, she didn’t want any witnesses.

She spoke to the chef to make sure that dinner was especially decadent.

Later, she found Red and Dembe thoroughly engrossed in a game of chess in the library. 

“Dembe, may we have a moment? I’d like to speak with Red.”

As Dembe passed her and left he nodded to her and whispered “Be nice” 

She rolled her eyes. As if Red needed protection.

“Lizzie, have you finished your plotting? If so, I would like to request a moment of your time so that we may repeat our…positions from last night.”

She walked to him and sat across his lap. He cradled her in his arms and ran his hands through her hair as they spoke.

“A moment? That’s all you’ll need? I thought it lasted longer, but I suppose I’ll cope-Aaggh!”

Him tickling her abruptly cut off her teasing.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, okokok, STOP!” 

Laughter, deep and rich accompanied her surrender. She loved his laugh.

“If you are done teasing me, we have to get dressed. Nothing fancy. Casual. I planned a surprise for you later, but only if you behave.”

She loved how he looked at her. As if she were his entire universe. 

“Oh, Lizzie. I can promise you we will both enjoy the evening much more if I in fact, do not behave.” 

She loved the way the hair on the back of his hair felt. Surprisingly soft, perfect for running her nails over.

His groan was music to her ears. “Lizzie you need to stop or we won’t be making it anywhere but the floor for the rest of the evening. And, as enjoyable as that sounds, my knees will surely pay for it tomorrow, and now I am beyond curious to find out what you have planned.” 

“Oh, you’ll have the time of your life. You may walk away slightly worse for wear though.”

He was titillated by her teasing. Red did so love to play.  
*****

Shifting the mood to a more serious topic, she held his face between her hands to keep his attention from wandering. “I love you, Red. I want this to be permanent. I can’t imagine this playing out any other way than us together. I have a confession though. Please don’t be upset, because it was a logical decision. I quit the task force under the guise that I was betrayed once and was afraid it would happen again. I believe that we can do much more work on our own.”

“I am not upset. You made a good choice. My side of the fence is so much more interesting. I’ve always said that your talents were wasted at the FBI. Can you imagine the fun we can have without the collective, depressing weight of Donald Ressler and Harold Cooper around our necks? We will be unstoppable. I am always on your side. My feelings are not contingent upon you being with the FBI. I am all in, no matter what your profession.”

She was giddy with excitement and couldn’t stop herself from pressing her lips to his, tracing his lips with her tongue.

Red was always quick on the uptake, moaning and crushing her to his chest. His hands, up her shirt, traced her ribs. His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts.   
Her moan was needy, full of want. 

He kissed his way down her throat, nipping, sucking. Driving her mad.

She leaned back, allowing him full access to her body. 

He laid her across his lap, pulled her shirt and bra up above her breasts. Unsnapped her pants.

Immediately, his hand reached her core, his mouth on her nipple, sucking, biting lightly.

His fingers inside of her, he felt when her inner muscles began to convulse, contract like a vice around him. He pulled her back to his mouth for his kiss. His mouth swallowing her screams of pleasure.

She was a siren in her pleasure, he would have followed her anywhere, even to his death if it meant witnessing this passion, even just one more time. Watching her ride out her orgasm was one of the most erotic experiences to date. 

He would never tire of seeing her like this. 

She turned, moved to her knees to the floor in front of him. Her hands shook wildly as she tried to free his erection from his pants. 

Once her mission was accomplished, she stood to remove her own clothing. 

Standing naked in front of him, watching him was driving her crazy. 

His clothing in disarray, pants and boxer briefs down around his thighs, he held his erection, stroking himself, knowing he was only making the fire within her burn brighter. 

She moved to stand between his legs, pulled his pants the rest of the way down to the floor and kicked them away. 

His gasp as she turned away from him, sat on his lap and took his erection deep within her made her shiver. 

He pulsated within her. She wasn’t going to last long. 

Judging by his heavy breathing, he wasn’t either. 

She loved the power she had over him, but it was no different from the power he had over her.

“Lizzie. Move. Fuck me.” 

So she rode him, moving so that only the tip of him was left inside her only to crash down and bury him deep within her once again. Over and over she moved above him until she tightened so tight around him that he could no longer hold back his orgasm. 

She collapsed back against him, and so he held her, still twitching inside of her. 

“I don’t want to move.” Her voice was little more than a whisper.

“Then don’t” he whispered in return.

“We are going to make a mess here and we have to get ready. Your surprise has to be perfect.”

“Sweetheart, if things get any more perfect, I may not be able to take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for being so freaking amazing and taking the time to read!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Lizzie's surprise for Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I loved writing this story so much! I can't believe it's over! Thank you so much for the kudos and reviews, they seriously kept me going.  
> Disclaimed: I own nothing and make no money off of this.

They showered and dressed together, keeping their hands to themselves, for the most part. He really was irresistible. 

Him happy, grinning, created an infectiously happy atmosphere. 

She loved this. Couldn’t wait to surprise him. 

This evening marked the beginning of the rest of their lives together. 

****

Red couldn’t possibly imagine what Lizzie had planned. In his world, surprises usually meant bullet holes. 

He had no frame of reference for this and it was disconcerting, to say the least.

In reality, he was down for anything, and he was certain that pain wouldn’t be involved. Well…maybe the good kind would be.

He couldn’t believe his luck that Lizzie was willing to travel the world with him, operate outside of the law with him. He would be counting his lucky stars for the rest of his days.

She really was too good for the FBI. 

The task force had been a means to an end. Now that he had Lizzie, it could go to hell for all he cared.

She was his everything. 

She walked out of their closet, wearing yoga pants and one of his button downs. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. 

This was unlike any date he had ever been on, but she had insisted. 

One of her hands was behind her back. “Turn around.”

He sighed. “Alright, but I am telling you that I am not some hussy that puts out on the first date. This is our first official date.”

She blindfolded him. He reached his hand up. It was one of his ties. She whispered in his ear “Oh, don’t play games, we both know you may hold out, but in the end you’ll be buried inside of me, calling my name.”

He shivered. His woman was magnificent, confident in her power over him. He loved how strong she was. 

She led him through the house. They passed Dembe who only said “Everything is ready.” To Lizzie and then they were moving outside. Towards the back of the house near the garages. 

He couldn’t hear anything but the sounds of their steps, the beat of his heart. 

They stopped, waited.

A car alarm chirped. 

She removed his blindfold.

In front of him was a Candy Apple Red 1974 Chevy Nova. 

“I am going to show you that Patty Stevenson has nothing on the future Elizabeth Reddington.”

All he could do was laugh. His joy was overwhelming. 

“Are you popping the question Lizzie?” 

“I figured I’d better put a ring on it if I wanted to make sure you stayed out of trouble during our world travels. Also, spousal privilege. If I’m naughty and get caught, you won’t have to testify against me.” 

He loved her sense of humor. “If you were ever arrested, we both know that you’d be out long before they could even set a trial date.”

She was in front of him, they were wrapped up in each other.

Her hands running up and down the evidence of his devotion to her. His scars. 

There was a gun tucked into the waist band of his jeans. She looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

“I’m always armed. Have to protect my virtue…and you too, I suppose.” 

He grunted when she poked him in the ribs, hard. 

“Ah, good to know that my man will take care of me while we traipse around, ignoring every legal system in the world.”

His head, resting on top of hers, he admired the car. It really was beautiful. 

“Whose car is this?” “No idea. Raul arranged for the delivery.” 

She had been right. He was going to be thanking Raul later. Much later.

“Where are we going?” 

“We don’t have to go anywhere. I have the security shuffled to be near, but have no direct line of sight.”

“I want to drive to the beach. Lizzie. I want to hear the waves crashing against the shore while I watch myself disappearing into your mouth, your tight, wet heat.”

His words alone made her breathless. His low, raspy tone was intoxicating.

“What are we waiting for then?”

He led her to the passenger side, opened her door, and stiffened even further as she rubbed her body against his as she lowered herself into the seat. 

His groan was on of pure frustration. It was going to be a long drive.

*****

The entire ride to the ocean was so surreal. The car was amazing. But Red, he was the real draw here. 

She sat in the middle of the bench seat, his arm between her legs to control the stick shift. Every time he shifted gears, his forearm would rub against her. 

His forearms. Such an innocuous body part. One wouldn’t think them to be overtly sexual.

Until now. 

She could barely see in her desire. She wanted to grab him and tear his clothes off. 

She knew that he was not unaffected as well. 

His nostrils flared with each breath. His muscles were tense. And then there was his erection, easily spotted down the side of his pants leg.

They arrived at an empty expanse of beach. There was nothing here really. No houses or structures of any kind. No people. It was perfect. 

“So, because I am the competitive sort, what exactly did Patty Stevenson do to you? I’d hate to be outshined by a teenager.”

He parked close to the ocean, just few yards away from where the swell met the sand.

It was dark, but the moon was bright. This reflection off the waves making it even more so.

The windows were down, the salty sea air filled the interior of the car, the waves a burgeoning hum in the background. 

He killed the engine. 

Turned to her. Took her face in his hands. 

Kissed her like a starving man devouring his last meal. His shirt was off of her before she could take a deep breath. 

His mouth on her nipples, sucking, nipping. She moaned and thrashed her head against the back of the seat. 

Her hands holding his head, she pulled him back. He growled, he wasn’t finished, not by a long shot. 

She ripped her yoga pants off, and pulled him back to her, but only so she could work on his clothes.

He huffed a laugh at her impatience. “Lizzie. We may be in a car like a couple of teenagers, but I assure you, you don’t need to worry that things will end before they even begin. I have learned to pace myself, just a tad.”

“Red, I need you. I want to feel you. Feel us, together.”

He didn’t even bother losing his shirt. Or his pants fully for that matter. He pulled her into his lap, grabbed her hips, and entered her in one swift movement.

“God Lizzie, I will never get used to how amazing you feel.”

Their movements quickly became frantic. Lizzie came, calling his name. 

His gripped on her tightened and before she could even come down from her plateau, he was groaning her name into her neck. Telling her how much he adored her. 

After they had finally caught their breath, Red’s voice broke the silence.

“Lizzie. I love you so much. I never thought that I would have this again. I knew you were my second chance, but you have given me much more than just a second chance. I want things that I never thought possible. I want a wedding. I want a family. I want babies, from you, or adopted, I don’t care which. I want to travel the world. Show you everything that life has to offer.”

There were tears in her eyes as he spoke. When she replied, her voice cracked with emotion, tears streamed down her face.

“You know that I love you. I’m not sure that love is even the right word for what I feel for you. After everything that we have been through together, all I can think of is that you have wrecked me, broken me, and put me back together again. Because of you, I will never be the same…but I don’t want to be the same. You have opened my eyes to so much. I am so thankful for that.”

By the time she finished, his eyes were shining with tears, unshed. His voice thick and gravelly “Let’s go home.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read and explore these two wonderful characters. I have more fics in the works so stay tuned:)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Reviews and Kudos are much appreciated, Thank You for reading!


End file.
